Un choix parmi tant d'autres
by frosties21
Summary: Suite de "Ne pas se fier aux apparences" que je n'ai pas pu continuer sous mon ancien pseudo. L'histoire est une AU dans laquelle Julia n'a jamais avorté. Jilliam fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Comme dit dans le résumé, je suis bien Applelover91 et ceci est bien la suite de "Ne pas se fier aux apparences". J'ai dû changé de messagerie il y a quelques mois et donc forcément de pseudo en revenant sur ce site. C'est sous frosties21 que j'écrirai maintenant. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu récupérer le premier chapitre, je continuerai donc directement le deuxième ici. Le premier doit toujours être sur le site pour ceux qui voudraient le relire.**

**Merci à tous, et bonne lecture**

* * *

**- Parc municipal, 7h du soir -**

- A quoi pensez-vous Julia ? Vous me paraissez bien soucieuse ?

Elle releva la tête et regarda curieuse son mari.

- Oh, à rien de spécial, dit-elle en regardant à nouveau ses pieds, peut-être à cette marche qui n'en finit pas… et à ces talons qui me font atrocement souffrir.

Il se mit à rire et lui proposa son bras.

- Tenez. Vous manquez d'exercice tout simplement. Regardez autour de vous, les autres femmes ne semblent pas s'en plaindre, et Dieu sait qu'elles n'ont pas toutes votre âge.

- Peter, répondit-elle faussement vexée, faites attention à ce que vous dites. Je peux utiliser ce manque de vigueur de manière bien plus utile et agressive que ces femmes-là.

Elle le regardait un sourcil levé et il se mit à sourire.

- Il n'empêche, je suis convaincu que si vous marchiez plus souvent…

- Que voulez-vous, la coupa-t-il en soupirant, dès qu'une occasion se présente, l'une de vos calèche m'attend toujours au bas de la rue pour faire le travail à ma place.

Il regardait droit devant lui en prenant l'air le plus sérieux possible.

- Si ce n'est que ça, un simple appel et vous êtes dispensée de cocher jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- Sérieusement Peter…

Il se sourirent et continuèrent tranquillement leur marche.

- Regardez les, reprit Julia en désignant les autres convives, ils ont l'air si excités, si heureux d'être ici... de grands enfants.

- Oh je les comprends, moi même, je brûle d'impatience de voir ce qui nous attend.

- Peut-être, dit-elle en chuchotant, serait-il plus sage de rester sur nos gardes. Vous savez, au cas où tout ceci ne serait qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie.

- Voyons Julia, une plaisanterie ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, que sait-on vraiment de nos hôtes ? Peut-être nous ont-ils tous conviés ici dans l'unique but de nous ridiculiser. Imaginez, les plus grandes têtes de la ville, toutes réunies au milieu d'une butte de terre.

- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ce que vous dites ... Elle leva un sourcil. C'est votre douleur aux pieds qui vous fait dire n'importe quoi...

Julia se mit à rire et son mari soupira. Elle se serra contre lui.

- Je suis heureuse de passer cette soirée avec vous, surtout si elle vous rend de si bonne humeur.

Il grimaça, un sourire en coin.

- Mais je suis toujours de bonne humeur.

- Bien sûr vous l'êtes, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils marchèrent encore dix minutes avant que Julia devienne soudainement blême. Elle se retourna.

- Chris. Je ne vois plus Chris ! Elle s'arrêta et regarda à travers la foule. Il se tenait juste à côté, là, il y a même pas …

- Calmez-vous, la coupa Peter, il ne peut pas être bien loin.

- Je ne le vois pas, insista-t-elle en élevant la voix. Elle leva la tête et tourna sur elle-même. C'est ma faute, il ne voulait pas venir. Il a dû repartir pendant que nous avions le dos tourné…

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le forcer ! Il ne sait pas rentrer seul …

Il la tira légèrement par le bras mais elle mit toute sa force pour rester sur place.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il rentrer de toute manière ?

Elle le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente mais ne dit rien. Elle se remit à s'agiter.

- Excusez-moi madame, demanda-t-elle à leur voisine, vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune garçon avancer seul ? Peut-être à contre-sens.

La jeune femme répondit non. Julia s'avança vers un autre convive mais Peter la retint par le bras.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas déranger tout le monde pour ça.

- Pour ça ? Répéta-t-elle sèchement.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que la première femme interrogée les interrompit et leur montra du doigt Chris à une centaine de mètre derrière d'eux. Il traînait des pieds caché derrière l'ombrelle d'une vielle femme, inconscient de l'agitation dont il était l'objet.

Peter et Julia soupirèrent et attendirent qu'il les rejoigne.

- Bon sang Chris, lui dit Julia en le prenant par le bras, où étais-tu passé ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ta mère et moi nous sommes fait un sang d'encre. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je voulais juste être seul…

Julia et Peter échangèrent un regard, puis elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Oublions ça, tu peux marcher seul si tu veux, mais devant nous. Tu comprends, pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète.

Il haussa les épaules et ils se remirent tous les trois en marche.

- Vous voyez, lui chuchota son mari, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, son regard restait fixé sur l'horizon d'où on pouvait désormais voir apparaître au loin, la pointe d'un chapiteau.

* * *

William se tenait près du buffet, coincé dans son smoking serré. Il faisait jouer nerveusement son invitation entre ses mains pendant que la salle se remplissait petit à petit. La plupart de ses visages lui étaient familiers, non pas qu'ils les connaissait tous personnellement, mais pour déjà les avoir vu au moins une fois dans les magazines scientifiques les plus en vogue moment. Alors que sa gène ne faisait qu'augmenter, une jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Inspecteur, je vois que vous avez reçu mon invitation.

Il se retourna intrigué.

- Madame Pendrick, c'était vous ?

- Et vous êtes venu seul, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Il se racla la gorge et s'efforça de fixer son regard sur son verre et non sur son visage.

- Et bien, l'invitation ne mentionnait nul part que nous devions venir accompagné...

- Merveilleux. Je m'efforcerai donc d'être celle qu'il vous faut. Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit. Pour cette soirée, bien sûr.

Il regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui pour s'assurer que leur comportement n'attirait aucunes suspicions. Il s'éloigna d'elle légèrement et s'efforça de prendre un ton formel.

- Mais qu'elle est donc l'objet de cette réunion ?

- Mon mari va vous expliquer tout ça en détail. Vous boirez bien quelque chose entre temps ?

Il fit signe que non.

- Dans ce cas suivez moi, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, nous serons beaucoup plus à l'aise près de l'estrade.

* * *

- Cette réception est magnifique, dit Julia en entrant sous le chapiteau. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une installation si précaire, au beau milieu d'un jardin, puisse contenir un intérieur si raffiné.

Peter acquiesça distraitement et les entraîna sans plus tarder vers les convives les plus importantes de la soirée. Après un va et vient d'une demie-heure, qui ne fut pour Julia qu'une succession de présentations, de sourires et de faux semblants, elle put enfin se poser. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et regarda de loin son mari jouer les parfaits savants. Son fils était déjà parti depuis bien longtemps camper près du buffet.

- Julia ? entendit-elle soudain. Elle tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme l'interpeller de la table voisine.

- Mon Dieu, Claire !

- Je vois que toi aussi tu fatigues déjà. Elle se mit à rire et leva les yeux. Je préfère de loin prendre des crampes assise que debout à écouter mon mari déblayer sa science à plus cultivés que lui.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, reprit Julia autant ravie que surprise, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité.

- Tu ne m'as pas vue ? Répéta-t-elle en souriant. Tu es celle qui ne prenait pas de nouvelles. Julia se mit à rougir. Oh, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu avais beaucoup à faire avec... tes problèmes.

Elles se levèrent et s'entreignirent.

- Que je suis contente de te voir, dit Claire, nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire, j'imagine.

Julia acquiesça.

- Ton mari est toujours docteur ?

- Drius ? Oh non, il ne pratique plus. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Il passe le plus clair de son temps dehors et s'énerve lorsque je le questionne sur ses recherches. Elle secoua la tête en ricanant. J'espère que cette recherche n'a pas pour objet le corps d'une autre femme...

- Oh, je vois... répondit Julia.

- Et ce jeune homme, dit-elle en pointant le buffet du doigt, ne serait-il pas...

- Chris ? Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Mon Dieu, que le temps passe vite. C'est en le croisant tout à l'heure que j'ai su que tu étais dans les parages. Julia lui fit signe de venir. Il fit d'abord mine de ne rien avoir vu, puis se résigna à les rejoindre. Tout de même après toutes ces années, retomber par hasard sur toi!

- C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas?

- Bonjour Chris, je suis Claire, une vielle amie de ta mère. Tu ne dois sûrement pas te rappeler de moi, tu étais encore petit la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Il lui serra la main comme son père lui avait appris à faire.

- Et quel âge as-tu maintenant ?

Il se retourna vers sa mère, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien obligé de répondre.

- 15 ans...

- Oh, tu vas bientôt rentrer à l'université alors. Tu as déjà des préférences ?

- Quelques unes. Je peux retourner au buffet maintenant, dit-il en se retournant vers sa mère.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Claire l'y autorisa à sa place.

- Excuse-le, s'empressa Julia, il déteste tout le monde en ce moment et nous les premiers.

- C'est normal, la rassura-t-elle.

- Il a toujours l'air si malheureux... Je voudrais l'emmener voir un spécialiste, mais son père s'y oppose.

- Un spécialiste ? Tu veux dire... Elle s'arrêta et chuchota, un psychiatre ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

Elle rigola et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Excuse moi, mais c'est bien la dernière personne à qui je confirai mes enfants. Sais-tu ce qu'ils font à leurs patients ? Mon Dieu non, je rejoins ton mari sur ce point.

Julia fit la sourde oreille. Elle regardait Claire, mais c'est à ces années d'étudiante qu'elle pensait. Non, elles ne s'étaient pas séparés en bon termes. Elle se demanda même si elles avaient vraiment été proches à l'époque. Elle haussa les épaules, si la Claire d'aujourd'hui lui souriait de cette manière, ce devait certainement être le cas.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? dit-elle surprise.

- On raconte bien des choses sur toi au club depuis que tu nous as quitté. La moitié doit sûrement être fausse, bien entendu...

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

- Est-il vrai que tu as abandonné tes rêves de carrière ? Mon Dieu, tu étais si douée...

Julia prit sur elle pour continuer de sourire.

- J'ai n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre Claire. Et puis je pratique toujours la médecine, à ma manière. J'organise deux fois par semaine des séances de prévention contre les maladies infectieuses aux femmes de mon quartier.

Elles se sourirent maladroitement. Tout à coup, Claire changea d'expression.

- Julia ?

- Oui, Claire ?

- Nous nous voyons que trop peu, et j'apprécie toujours énormément nos rencontres...

- Moi également.

- Que dirais-tu si j'assistais à ta prochaine leçon?

- Oh, j'ai bien peur que je n'ai rien à dire que tu ne saches déjà.

Elle secoua la tête et lui prit les mains.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, et puis ça sera une nouvelle occasion de nous revoir ».

Julia hésita puis sourit.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Merveilleux. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers un serveur. Tu boiras bien quelque chose? »

* * *

- Madame Pendrick, insista William, je me dois de vous reposer la question. Que fais-je donc ici ? »

- Un peu de patience William. Elle rapprocha ses hanches des siennes et lui sourit. Vous allez tout comprendre.

Un bruit de verre retentit dans la salle. On pria les convives de se rassembler près de l'estrade. Aussitôt, tout le monde s'y dirigèrent dans un bruit de murmures et de verres grinçants. William en profita discrètement pour s'écarter de Mme Pendrick. Un homme entra en scène et le silence ce fut.

- Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, mon nom est James Pendrick...


	2. Chapter 2

- Je vais donc laisser le soin de vous en dire plus à notre invité d'honneur. C'est un eugéniste convaincu mais surtout un grand auteur... monsieur Herbert Gorge Wells.

Mr Pendrick quitta l'estrade et les convives applaudirent. Murdoch regarda fasciné l'entrée en scène de l'écrivain.

- Et bien, dit-il en se retournant vers Mme Pendrick, si je m'attendais à ça...

- Je vous avez dit que vous ne seriez pas déçu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de profiter du discours qu'une femme se mit à hurler. D'autres cris encore plus élevés retentirent et tous les regards se braquèrent vers l'arrière du chapiteau. William se retourna aussitôt.

- Laissez moi passer, dit-il en se fraya un chemin à travers la foule.

Il écarta deux ou trois personnes et vit en leur centre un chien. Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air féroce, il tenait dans sa gueule ce qui ressemblait, à ne pas s'y tromper, à l'avant bras d'un homme.

- Lâche ça, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Le bras tomba au sol et une femme à côté de lui s'évanouit. Que personne ne s'approche, cria-t-il.

Il se retourna vers le premier homme qu'il vit et lui demanda d'aller prévenir au plus vite le poste de police n°4.

- Que tout le monde garde son calme ! Dit-il en montant sur une chaise. Je suis l'inspecteur William Murdoch, de la marée chaussée de Toronto. Ceci est une scène de crime. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir rester à l'écart et de laisser la police faire son travail. Je vous demanderai également de ne pas quitter les lieux. Toute personne ayant émargée à l'entrée et qui ne sera pas présente à l'arrivée de la police sera considérée comme suspecte.

Il redescendit et soupira.

- Vous savez prendre les choses en main, lui dit Mme Pendrick, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce ton autoritaire...

- Mme Pendrick, la coupa-t-il agacé, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de discuter de ça avec vous.

Il chercha des yeux le propriétaire du chien mais se fit interpeller par Mr. Pendrick.

- Bon sang, Murdoch ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Regardez par vous même, dit-il en lui désignant le bras.

Son visage devint blême et il ne put rien ajouter.

- Je suis navré que votre soirée se termine de cette façon, ajouta William. Le début était pourtant prometteur...

- Merci Murdoch. Impossible de continuer dans ces conditions en effet... Mais ce n'est que partie remise. N'est-ce pas pour éradiquer ce genre de massacre que nous nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui ? Il soupira. J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller m'excuser à présent.

Il se gratta le front et repartit.

- Je devrais allez le rejoindre, murmura Mme Pendrick. James peut-être si maladroit dans ces moments là. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'emporte pour un rien. Elle lui caressa l'épaule. A très bientôt William.

Il s'approcha du bras. Impossible de se concentrer avec le bruit de la foule. Il se releva et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la police pénétrer sous la tente.

- Monsieur, enfin vous voilà.

- C'est un sacré bout de bois pour un chien, ricana Brackenreid.

William balaya la salle des yeux.

- Laissez tomber Murdoch. Le légiste est en chemin. Vous le connaissez, dernier arrivé, premier parti.

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Bien, mettons-nous au travail, qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

- Monsieur, quelqu'un devrait se charger de recenser toutes les personnes ici présentes. Ce sont des témoins, chacun d'eux pourrait nous être utile par la suite.

- Bien Murdoch, j'envoie Crabtree s'occuper de ça.

* * *

Julia et Claire se tenaient à l'écart, accompagnées de leur mari.

- C'est affreux, se plaignit Claire. Comment un être sensé peut-il faire une chose pareille ?

- C'est justement parce-qu'il ne l'est pas ma chère, lui répondit le Dr Alger. Je trouve cependant dommage que nous soyons les premiers à en pâtir.

- Vous oubliez ce pauvre homme ! Ou femme, qu'en savons nous après tout ?

- Mr Pendrick a promis de reporter cet événement à la semaine prochaine, ajouta Peter, espérons que cette fois, il arrivera au terme de son discours.

Julia, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, lui répondit à moitié sérieuse.

- Vous qui vouliez être surpris, vous ne pouvez qu'apprécier l'ironie de la situation.

Il sourit amèrement.

- C'est un vrai bras ? Questionna Chris, aussi bien dégoutté que fasciné.

Elle leva la tête vers l'attroupement de policiers. Non, le cadavre n'était heureusement pas visible à cette distance. Elle lui caressa l'épaule.

- J'en ai bien peur mon chéri. Mais cet inspecteur et tous les autres policiers feront tout pour mettre la main sur le coupable.

Claire soupira plus fort que de raison.

- Suis-je la seule à trouver ridicule qu'ils nous gardent ainsi en otage ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le tueur se trouvait parmi nous. Il est évident que cet homme n'a pas été tué ici.

- C'est la procédure habituelle, lui répondit calmement son mari.

- Il n'empêche, ils pourraient accélérer la cadence. Nous sommes certes sous une tente, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous avons prévu d'y camper... Au moins cet inspecteur Murdoch n'a pas l'air d'un parfait imbécile.

Le regard de Julia se posa rapidement sur l'inspecteur puis fut immédiatement attiré par Mr Wells qui passait justement près d'eux.

- Au moins, reprit Claire, nous sommes bien entourés. Elle se retourna vers Julia et chuchota : Mr Wells est un grand ami de la famille. Je peux vous présenter l'un à l'autre si tu en as envie.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle confuse. J'ai honte de le dire, mais je suis une de ses plus ferventes lectrices.

- Dans ce cas, c'est entendu. Georgie ? L'appela-t-elle.

L'homme en question se retourna et les rejoignit aussitôt.

- Claire, votre sourire m'enchante à chacune de nos rencontres. Dr Alger, dit-il plus formellement, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir.

Julia le regarda hésitante jusqu'à ce Claire décide finalement à les présenter.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter le Dr McFloy, ainsi que sa femme et son fils, Chris.

- C'est un honneur, dit-il en embrassant sa main. Un si jolie visage doit sûrement être accompagné d'un prénom tout aussi ravissant.

- Julia, dit-elle timidement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son mari.

- C'est un honneur pour nous également, surenchérit Peter. Il semblerait, et je viens de l'apprendre, que ma femme soit l'une de vos plus grandes admiratrices.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Mon mari exagère, mais il va sans dire que je trouve vos écrits... inspirants.

- Cette réponse me convient parfaitement. Vous serez heureuse dans ce cas d'appendre que mon tout dernier livre est sur le point de paraître. J'avais justement prévu d'en lire un passage... si les circonstances n'en avaient pas décidé autrement.

Julia acquiesça confuse. Ils furent interrompus par un jeune agent de police qui demanda à chacun leur nom. Il s'excusa pour la gêne occasionnée et leur distribua une lettre de convocation. Julia regarda l'heure du rendez-vous et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle coïncidait avec celle de son mari.

- Et bien, soupira de nouveau Claire, il semblerait qu'il faille encore attendre jusqu'à demain avant d'être définitivement débarrassé de cette histoire. Quel jour êtes-vous convoqués ?

- Tout à l'heure... répondit Julia intriguée.

Elle regarda Peter inquiète et il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, les rassura le Dr Alger, vous n'êtes pas plus suspects qu'un autre. Il ne faut pas chercher à être logique avec la police.

HG Wells s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand Peter le retint.

- Mr Wells, que diriez-vous de déjeuner avec nous demain soir. Vous pourriez ainsi palier à cette regrettable interruption en nous présentant ce fameux livre dont ma femme semble déjà si éprise.

Julia regarda sévèrement son mari, surprise de l'audace de cette question.

- Peter, je suis sûr que Mr. Wells a bien mieux à faire ailleurs...

- C'est entendu, répondit celui-ci sans attendre.

Il lui sourit et elle le regarda partir sans dire un mot. Elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi le regard de cet homme semblait davantage la perturber que le drame qui venait de se produire.

- Tout va bien, lui demanda son mari ?

- Oh rien, répondit-elle distraitement, je pensais à ce terrible incident. Cette pauvre personne, mourir démembrée, ça a dû être atroce...

* * *

**- Poste de Police n°4, 9h le soir même -**

Julia et son mari arrivèrent à l'heure exacte de leur convocation. Ils furent dirigés vers le hall principal et on les fit patienter quelques minutes.

- Tout ce passera bien, la rassura Peter, vous verrez.

Julia le regarda et sourit. Il était sans aucuns doutes le plus anxieux des deux.

- Oh, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, répondit-elle calmement. Je trouve cela intriguant finalement. Subir l'effet d'un interrogatoire tout en sachant que nous sommes innocents. C'est comme regarder une tragédie grecs confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

Le même inspecteur qui dirigeait les opérations deux heures plus tôt leur fit signe d'approcher. Il se présenta proprement et leur échangea une poignée de main.

- Mr et Mme McFloy ? S'assura-t-il.

- Dr McFloy, rectifia Peter, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, inspecteur.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Peter.

- C'est par vous que je commencerai, docteur. Nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps, promit-il à Julia en lui désignant un banc.

- Comment, nous ne sommes pas interrogés ensemble ?

- Ce n'est qu'une simple formalité docteur. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

L'inspecteur lui sourit, fit un signe à l'un de ses collègues, puis lui montra la marche à suivre.

Julia s'assit et attendit. Le poste était en meilleur état que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En bien meilleur état même. Un agent qu'elle trouva bien vieux pour porter l'uniforme s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa une tasse de thé.

- C'est bien gentil à vous, mais je pense que mon mari n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez madame, lui dit un autre agent assis juste en face d'elle.

- Vraiment, sourit-elle.

- L'un des meilleurs.

Il acquiesça et se remit à travailler.

Julia regarda distraitement autour d'elle puis se pencha vers lui.

- Comment avance votre enquête, agent...

- Crabtree madame, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question.

- Je vois ...

- Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, nous venons juste d'avoir la confirmation de sa mort.

- Vous en doutiez encore ?

- On ne sait jamais madame, quand le corps entier n'est pas découvert, il est difficile...

Julia vit son mari sortir et se leva.

- Agent Crabtree, dit-elle en lui serrant la main, ce fut un plaisir.

Elle ne lui laissa pas de le temps de finir qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre Peter.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Tout va bien.

- Mme McFloy, l'interpella l'inspecteur Murdoch, c'est à vous.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son mari puis entra dans la salle. L'éclairage y faisait cruellement défaut. Elle s'assit sur l'un des sièges et vit l'inspecteur faire la moue.

- Mme McFloy, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, vous êtes assis à ma place.

Elle le regarda confuse et se leva aussitôt.

- Oh vraiment ? Veuillez m'excusez, je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il poliment. Les suspects, témoins pardon, s'assoient généralement en face.

- Je vois, dit-elle en remarquant la vitre, pour pouvoir être vus de l'extérieur.

- Vous comprenez vite.

Il lui sourit et se mit à écrire sur son calepin.

- Vous êtes bien Mme Julia McFloy, née Ogden ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Les questions vont vous paraître évidentes, n'y faites pas attention. Vous confirmez avoir assisté à la réception de Mr. Pendrick ce jour et ce dès 19h ?

- C'est exact.

- Des enfants ?

- Un.

- Prénom ?

- Chris McFloy. J'espère que mon mari a su répondre à cette question.

- Également présent ce soir ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Votre age ? Elle se mit à sourire. Votre age, répéta-t-il mal à l'aise, pour le bien du rapport, Mme McFloy.

- 34 ans, dit-elle sans s'arrêter de sourire.

L'inspecteur se gratta les tempes et l'inscrivit sur son carnet.

- Bien, avez-vous remarquez quoique ce soit d'anomal avant ou même après ...

- Excusez moi, l'interrompit-elle. Est-ce la photo du cadavre que vous avez-là.

Il la regarda surpris, puis acquiesça.

- Puis-je, dit-elle en tendant le bras.

Il sembla hésiter puis la lui tendit.

- Pauvre homme, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous nous avez tous convoqués ici à présent.

- Oui. Donc vous n'avez rien vu... Il s'arrêta. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il est évident que celui ou celle qui a fait ça devait s'y connaître en anatomie ou en chirurgie. Et comme la moitié des médecins étaient sur place ce soir... J'en connais beaucoup personnellement, je vous assure, il est inimaginable que l'un d'eux est commis une chose aussi terrible.

Il la regarda en fronçant un sourcil.

- La coupure au niveau de son bras, reprit-elle, elle est lisse et précise... mais j'imagine que vous vous en étiez déjà aperçu.

Il acquiesça maladroitement.

- Je vois que la profession de votre mari a déteint sur vous.

- A vrai dire, mon mari n'y est pour rien. J'ai moi même suivi des études de médecine dans ma jeunesse.

- Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, y aurait-il autre chose que vous pussiez-nous dire à propos de ...la victime?

Elle trouva la question inattendue mais ne s'en plaignit pas.

- Et bien, très peu de chose à part ce qui saute aux yeux, évidemment. C'était un homme, mais vous vous en étiez déjà rendu compte. D'après son avant bras il devait faire dans les 1m80 et avoir la cinquantaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Sa peau marbrée, juste là, c'est un bon indicateur de vieillesse.

Il hocha de la tête.

- Impressionnant...

Ils se sourirent et il se leva.

- Merci beaucoup Mme McFloy, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé.

- Je vous en pris inspecteur, c'était un plaisir.

Il la regarda avec insistance et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il ne la ferait jamais sortir.

- Je vous laisse rejoindre votre mari, dit-il finalement en ouvrant la porte.

Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, et elle s'en alla.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Demeure des McFloy, 22h -**

Julia n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Le repas était déjà bien entamé, et pourtant elle n'avait réussi à placer que quelques mots. La voix des Algers résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête.

- C'est quand même fou vous ne trouvez pas ? Partir d'aussi loin, pour finir propulsé hors des colonies ?

- Ce n'était pas son choix, très chère. Quand bien même il aurait finit ses études en Europe...

- Je l'ai toujours dit, cet homme n'a jamais su dire « non ». Il ne fait que subir le système, c'est évident. Certains naissent pour commander, d'autres... Dryus pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me passer le sel ?

De quoi parlait-on exactement ? Elle regarda d'un œil distrait la pendule du salon. Déjà...

- Je plain sa pauvre mère, dit Claire. Être séparée encore une fois de son fils. Je l'ai connu tout petit, déjà à l'époque elle ne le laissait jamais quitter ses jupons.

Heureusement qu'elle avait placé les Alger en bout de table. Elle fit jouer ses couverts. Le temps ne passa pas plus vite. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de HG Wells. Ils se sourirent.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit le Dr Alger, c'est son envie de vouloir absolument exercer en libéral.

- C'est la cause de tout ses soucis, j'en suis sûre.

- N'exagérez rien, il y en a d'autres qui s'en portent très bien.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard. Il avait l'air de prendre la situation avec sourire. Elle se sentait désolée d'avoir à lui imposer ça.

- Dryus le sel !

- Mais enfin, je ne sais pas plus que vous où il se trouve.

- Là tenez, juste sous vos yeux, intervint finalement Julia.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent un instant. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation. Mr. Wells souriait toujours. C'était un homme charmant, et courtois de toute évidence. Dans ce cas pourquoi son sourire la rendait mal à l'aise? Elle décida de l'ignorer. Les minutes défilèrent.

- Georgie, dit soudainement Claire, qu'en pensez vous ? Il redressa la tête et elle se mit à rire. Nous avons perdu l'homme de la soirée.

- Ma très chère Claire, pardonnez-moi si mon attention ne vous était pas entièrement dédiée.

- Je ne vous excuse qu'à moitié. Que vous arrive-t-il, vous avez à peine touché à votre assiette.

Il regarda Julia, gêné.

- Votre dinde est irréprochable Mme McFloy, mon appétit beaucoup moins...

Elle lui sourit poliment. Ce regard encore une fois... Et que faisait donc son mari, il y avait une éternité qu'il avait quitté la table.

- Nous parlions de la couverture de votre livre, Mr Wells. Nous la trouvions plutôt originale...

- Farfelue, le coupa Claire. Quel genre d'artiste avez-vous engagé pour dessiner des choses pareilles ?

- Quelles choses ? Dit-il innocemment.

- Eh bien... Ces monstres! Seuls des enfants peuvent les imaginer aussi laids.

- Vous avez raison. Je ne connais pas personnellement cet artiste et je le regrette. Je trouve finalement qu'il manque d'imagination. J'attendais qu'il fasse au moins plus que les reproduire à l'identique.

- Vous voulez dire, ces monstres...

- Sont exactement tels que je les décris dans mon livre.

Il y eut un silence. Claire chercha désespérément le soutient des autres convives. Julia but une gorgée de vin.

- Dans mon dernier roman, continua M. Wells, je décris un future lointain où la terre est peuplée d'êtres monstrueux, derniers vestiges de l'humanité, résultant de milliers d'années darwiniennes. Ce n'est qu'un conte bien sûr, et le future peut encore changer.

- En suivant la voie de l'eugénisme, compléta le Dr Alger, bientôt nous maîtriserons l'évolution de l'espèce humaine.

Ils se mirent à applaudir.

- Bon Dieu, s'écria Claire, si c'est ce qui nous attend...

- Je m'engage, comme tout homme sensé devrait le faire, à protéger nos futures générations de cet avenir qui n'en deviendra pas un.

Peter choisit ce moment pour revenir de la cuisine avec le dessert. Très vite, il vola la vedette à l'écrivain et toutes les attentions se fixèrent sur lui.

- Veuillez m'excusez, dit-il en posant fièrement le dessert sur la table, le dressage a été plus long que prévu,

- Oh Dr McFloy, s'exclama Claire, vous avez manqué le plus intéressant. M. Wells vient juste de nous dévoiler le thème de son roman. Un roman qui a d'ailleurs l'air très... spécial.

Avec Peter à ses côtés, Julia se sentait plus sûre d'elle à présent. Pour en être certaine, elle regarda à la dérobée Mr Wells. Il l'observait toujours... La subtilité n'était pas son fort.

- Tout va bien, lui demanda son mari ?

Elle acquiesça.

- C'est vrai Julia, ajouta Claire, nous ne t'avons pratiquement pas entendu de la soirée.

Elle regarda encore une fois la pendule.

- Veuillez m'excusez, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se pencha vers Peter et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Il se fait tard, je devrais prévenir Mlle Dunque.

- Bien sûr, demandez lui si elle ne peut pas le garder pour la nuit. Si ça ne la dérange pas bien sûr.

Elle partit téléphoner dans l'entrée. Cette pause lui fit un bien fou, ne serait-ce que pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle reposa le combiné et se rejeta dans l'arène. Le dessert avait disparu de chaque assiette, exceptée la sienne. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être partie longtemps.

- Mlle Dunque ne peut pas le garder après 23 h, dit-elle à son mari. Sa chambre d'ami est occupée, l'une de ses sœurs est de visite. J'irai moi même le chercher.

- C'est entendu.

Elle s'assit et vit que tous les regards était braqués sur elle, pas uniquement celui de M. Wells. Était-ce sa part de gâteau que tout le monde convoitait ?

- Notre voisine, dit-elle à l'assistance, qui manifestement venait de remarquer son départ. Elle s'est gentiment proposée de garder notre fils.

- N'est-il pas assez grand pour passer une soirée qu'avec des adultes ?

- Eh bien docteur, répondit-elle le plus poliment possible, il s'avère que c'était sa décision.

- Au fait, reprit Claire, vous nous avez toujours pas dit comment s'était passée votre entrevue. La notre s'est déroulée à merveille. Dryus et moi ne sommes restés que quelques minutes, bien évidemment, ils n'avaient rien à nous reprocher.

- Notre entrevue ? Répéta Julia.

- Notre convocation, chérie. L'inspecteur Murdoch est un homme sensé. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il percera à jour ce mystère.

- Oui, dit-elle distraitement en entamant son dessert. Un homme charmant, bien qu'un peu étrange... Elle secoua la tête. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

* * *

Ils finirent par se lever de table et terminèrent la soirée dans le petit salon. Les hommes s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un sherry, elle, préféra rester seule adossée contre la cheminée, une tisane à la main. Seule, le temps d'un instant...

- Julia, dit Claire en la rejoignant. Je ne suis pas mécontente de m'éloigner des hommes et de leurs grands discours. Elle lui sourit. Regarde nous, à peine retrouvées et déjà aussi proches qu'avant. C'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittées.

Julia acquiesça.

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas remerciée pour l'invitation, continua-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Claire prit un air sérieux, du moins le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait prendre. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

- Tout va bien, Julia ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle bien que surprise par la question.

- Rassure moi, tu ne couverais pas quelque chose ?

- Non, en fin, je ne pense pas.

- Je ne sais pas... je te trouve bien distante.

Elle la vit devenir blême. Elle se pencha vers elle et chuchota.

- Tu ne serais pas de nouveau...

Elle reconnaissait ce regard. Oui, pour l'avoir déjà supporté il y a des années. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le revoir à nouveau.

- Mon Dieu non, la rassura-t-elle, je ne suis pas enceinte. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

- Oh pour rien , pour rien. Il y eut un blanc. J'aurais tout de même trouver ça fort de revenir dans ta vie juste à ce moment là. Il y aurait eu de quoi devenir chèvre !

* * *

- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée Julia, lui dit Dryus en enfilant son manteau. Nous avons désormais une dette envers vous.

- Oh non, je vous assure, dit-elle en les raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie, nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça.

Elle lui serra la main, enlaça sa femme et les regarda partir. Elle referma la porte en se croyant seule mais un grincement de chaussure la fit sursauter. M. Wells se tenait devant elle. Elle se sentit d'autant plus seule, ou plutôt abandonnée.

- Votre repas était délicieux, dit-il avec son habituelle aisance.

Elle croisa les bras et sourit.

- Vous n'en avez mangé que la moitié.

- Toutes mes excuses...

- Pour être honnête - et surtout parce-qu'il fallait bien meubler la conversation – vos excuses ne me reviennent pas. C'est notre domestique qui a tout préparer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner... Je ne cuisine jamais à vrai dire.

- Une femme moderne. Un concept très eugénique.

Ils se sourirent. Il sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux, puis se pencha vers elle.

- J'aimerais que vous me raccompagniez jusqu'à ma calèche. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler.

- Faites le donc ici.

La remarque sonnait moins vexante dans sa tête.

- En privée je veux dire...

- Oh.

Elle hésita, pria pour que son mari les interrompit. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Si c'est si important, dit-elle finalement, je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser.

Ils descendirent l'allée sans échanger un seul mot. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa calèche, il se retourna vers elle, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Mme McFloy... Julia.

- M. Wells?

- Je pense que vous ignorez à quel point vous être resplendissante dans cette tenue.

Nous y voilà... Elle sourit modestement.

- Mais ce que vous ne devons pas ignorer, continua-t-il, c'est l'effet que votre beauté a sur moi. Pas uniquement votre beauté bien sur, votre intelligence, votre vivacité d'esprit...

- M. Wells...

- Non, laissez moi finir. Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle qui a réussi a toucher en plein centre mon cœur pourtant rationnel et... j'en perd mes mots. Même le plus brillant des écrivains serait dérouté en votre présence. Vous m'avez complètement chamboulé... Et je sens que de votre côté...

Il lui prit les mains mais elle refusa immédiatement les siennes. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, ainsi n'était-elle pas obligée de croiser son regard.

- Que faîtes vous, dit-elle en essayant de rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Je suis mariée, vous l'êtes aussi !

- Si ce n'est que ça le problème, nous pouvons...

- Bien sûr que c'est un problème !

Il acquiesça, elle avait l'impression qu'il souriait.

- Votre ton ne me blesse pas pas, car je comprends que vous y avez songé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- A nous, à ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Il dût s'en rendre compte car il s'arrêta.

- M. Wells, dit-elle plus raisonnablement, vous ne pouvez rien attendre de moi. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais je ne peux pas...

Ils se turent. Il acquiesça gravement.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne peux pas vous forcer. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous répondiez sincèrement. S'il n'y avais eu que vous, l'auriez vous accepté ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Votre silence parle pour vous.

- Je... je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Je le conçois. Votre raison en a besoin, mais votre corps exige l'opposé. Vous voyez, j'ai tout de suite vu que vous manquiez d'attention. J'ai d'abord crut naïvement j'étais celui qui pourrait combler ce manque... Je m'excuse d'avoir interprété vos regards comme un signe d'intérêt. De toute évidence, vous étiez plus surprise qu'on vous remarque que soucieuse de vous mettre en avant.

Elle le regarda bouche bée. Il lui reprit les mains, elle se laissa faire.

- Votre mari n'a pas conscience de la chance qu'il a. Réussir à trouver une femme qu'il délaisse et qui lui reste fidèle... J'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez un moyen de vous épanouir.

Il n'attendit aucunes réponses de sa part. Il lui sourit et monta dans la calèche.

- J'espère malgré tout vous revoir chez les Pendrick.

Il s'inclina, fit signe au cocher et la laissa seule dans l'allée. Seule avec le souvenir pesant de cette conversation...

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Prochain chapitre posté vendredi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Résidence des McFloy, minuit -**

La lumière était déjà éteinte lorsqu'elle alla se coucher. Elle se faufila discrètement sous les draps. La chambre était silencieuse, bien trop silencieuse. N'ayant aucunes confirmations de la présence de son mari, elle tendit une main vers son côté. La lumière s'alluma brutalement, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Bon sang, Peter ! Ne refaites jamais ça.

- J'ai cru que vous ne me rejoindriez jamais.

Le reflet de la lampe accentuait ses traits. Il pouvait presque faire peur sous cet angle.

- Je suis là maintenant. Vous n'aviez pas à m'attendre pour dormir.

Il ne répondit pas. Alors qu'elle se se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, il la retint contre lui et prolongea leur étreinte en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Non, chuchota-t-elle, pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi, gémit-il en continuant ses caresses, Chris dort déjà.

Il l'embrassa encore une ou deux fois puis sans prévenir, la souleva et la retourna sur le dos.

- Peter, suffoqua Julia, maintenant oppressée sous son poids, je suis fatiguée.

Cette situation devenait ridicule. Ses gestes étaient bestiaux, maladroits et violents tout ce qu'elle détestait de l'amour. Une main se faufila sous sa nuisette et atteint sa poitrine. C'en était trop ! Elle le repoussa comme elle put mais il continuait de s'agripper à elle. Pire encore, ses plaintes ne faisaient que l'encourager. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir besoin de faire, elle le gifla. La claque dut faire son effet car il s'arrêta net. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, puis il retourna de son côté du lit.

- Ne le prenez pas comme ça, soupira-t-elle. Ça n'a rien avoir avec vous.

Elle le vit sourire. Qu'il pouvait-être pénible lorsqu'il faisait ça.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, pourquoi ce soir ? Nous n'avons plus étés intimes depuis des mois.

- Justement...

- Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je suis fatiguée, répéta-t-elle.

Il marqua une pause.

- De toute évidence, M. Wells est un homme très prenant.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit-elle sans voir de rapport.

Elle caressa sa joue. La marque de sa main était toujours visible et elle s'en voulut d'avoir réagi si violemment.

- C'est un homme charmant, continua-t-il. Saviez-vous qu'un grand nombre de femmes le trouve fascinant ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Vous semblez bien sensible aux charmes de M. Wells.

- Vraiment ? Il repoussa sèchement sa main. Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

Elle le regarda bouchée bée. Cette fois elle en était sûre, ce n'était pas la lampe qui assombrissait son regard.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous pensiez pourvoir flirter sous mon toit avec le premier venu, sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Elle frissonna.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez...

- Vos interminables œillades, votre conversation sur le perron... Je continue ou vous allez me dire par vous même où est passée la dignité que j'admire tant chez vous ?

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Pas à moi, Julia !

Elle refusait d'entendre ça. Elle se pencha et éteignit la lampe.

- Cette conversation est terminée.

- Elle le sera lorsque je l'aurais décidé, dit-il en la rallumant presque aussitôt.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- Pour votre mari ! Pour l'homme qui fait tourner cette maison, et vous avec.

Elle hocha la tête en retenant sa colère.

- C'est pour ça, dit-elle calmement, que vous vous comportiez bizarrement. Pour prouver quoi, que je vous appartiens toujours ? Que vous avez toujours de l'emprise sur moi ?

- Il n'y a rien de bizarre à ce qu'un mari attende de sa femme qu'elle ouvre les jambes quand il le lui demande.

Elle voulu le gifler à nouveau, mais il attrapa sa main au vol. Il la serra fermement.

- A quoi pensiez-vous ?

- Vous me faîtes mal...

- Si vous êtes malheureuse, dîtes moi ce qu'il vous manque et je vous l'achèterai.

Bien sûr, l'argent pouvait tout résoudre.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, insista-t-elle. Même si c'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de vous dire, je n'aime que vous. Ne me le faîtes pas regretter.

Il relâcha sa main, l'air stupide. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette sur le dos, le regard dans le vide.

- Je ne m'approcherai plus de M. Wells si c'est ce que vous voulez, dit-elle finalement.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Faites ce que vous voulez. Nous savons tous les deux qu'au bout du compte, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête.

Peter éteignit la lampe et lui tourna le dos. Son regard restait fixé au plafond. Au moins pouvait-elle à présent réfléchir calmement à tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

**- Résidence des Pendrick, 18h -**

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, William avait revêtu son unique costume. Il espérait juste que personne ne le remarquerait. De temps à autre, certaines personnalités l'interpellaient, lui serraient la main dans l'espoir dans savoir plus sur l'affaire en cours. Il ne put s'entretenir que quelques secondes avec la famille du défunt, car l'entrée tant attendue de M. Wells retint toutes les attentions. Une main le tira vers l'avant. Il reconnut le dos de Mme Pendrick qui l'entraînait vers l'estrade. Il se retrouva coincé entre elle et son mari, avec qui il partagea un hochement de tête, une situation dont il se serait bien passé.

Après un discours qu'il trouva fascinant bien qu'interminable, il se tourna vers M. Pendrick.

- L'attente valait le coup, lui dit-il ravi, cette soirée est une réussite.

- Ne parlez pas trop vite Murdoch. Dieu sait ce qu'il peut encore arriver.

- Je doute qu'un nouveau membre humain vienne encore perturber vos plans.

Il acquiesça gravement.

- On m'a dit que les restes de ce pauvre Linus venaient d'être ré-assemblés.

- C'est exacte.

- Quelle horreur, soupira Sally.

Elle attrapa un serveur au vol et se servit une coupe, elle la proposa à William qui la refusa poliment.

- Si vous avez besoin d'assistance, reprit M. Pendrick.

- C'est bien aimable à vous. Je voulais justement savoir si le Dr Alger était là se soir.

- Je ne l'ai pas personnellement vu, mais normalement oui, il est sur notre liste.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas par courtoisie que vous voulez lui parler, lui sourit Sally, je vois que votre enquête avance... de manière intéressante.

- Pour l'instant, je veux juste m'entretenir avec lui. Aucune condamnation n'est à l'ordre du jour.

- Sa femme est ici en tout cas, dit-elle en désignant un groupe de femme près du buffet. Je peux vous conduire à elle si vous le voulez.

- Avec plaisir.

Il salua M. Pendrick et se laissa à nouveau guider par Sally. Elle attrapa une nouvelle coupe qu'elle lui tendit.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle, vous êtes en service.

Il se racla la gorge, et murmura tout bas.

- Est-il au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De... enfin vous savez.

- Voyons William, dit-elle en se mettant à rire, vous connaissez James.

Il acquiesça bien que cette réponse ne le satisfit pas. Parmi les trois femmes qu'ils rejoignirent, il reconnut Claire Alger, mais également Mme McFloy dont il gardait de leur dernière entrevue un étrange souvenir. Elles le dévisagèrent à tour de rôle. Que pouvaient-elles bien penser de lui ? Sûrement pas la même chose à en juger par leurs regards.

- Mesdames, laissez-moi vous présenter l'inspecteur William...

- Oh, nous nous connaissons, la coupa Mme Alger. L'inspecteur nous a chacune fait déplacer dans ses derniers retranchements. Et un dimanche en ce qui me concerne... M. Murdoch, sachez que c'était la première fois que je m'étais les pieds dans une gendarmerie.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, répondit poliment William.

- Inspecteur, lui dit Mme McFloy en lui serrant la main, j'espère que votre enquête ne vous fatigue pas trop.

Il lui sourit. Y avait-il une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix ?

Il s'excusa et prit Mme Alger à part.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle, manifestement agacée d'avoir été écartée de ses amies.

- Savez-vous où se trouve actuellement votre mari ? J'aimerais discuter d'un sujet très sérieux avec lui.

- Il vient juste de partir. Elle lui sourit. Croyez-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire où. Ce sont ses recherches - à ce qu'il paraît – elles lui prennent chaque seconde de son temps. Je peux toujours transmettre un message...

- Je crains de devoir le voir en personne.

- Un sujet sérieux vous dîtes... et pourquoi chuchotez-vous ? Elle s'arrêta et haussa le ton. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Dryus ait quoique ce soit à voir avec votre boucherie ?

- Mme Alger, s'il vous plaît...

- C'est un homme honnête, qui apporte beaucoup à la société ! Vous ne manquez pas d'air de vouloir l'interroger ici, devant tous ses rivaux. Si c'est son interrogatoire qui vous a déplu, sachez qu'il était stressé. Il a dut vous dire n'importe quoi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, réussit-il à placer. Certaines sources nous ont...

- Des sources ? Quelles sources ?

- Mme Alger, calmez-vous.

- Je suis sure que c'est cette mauvaise langue d'Estelle Malling. Son père n'a jamais approuvé les travaux de mon mari.

Il essaya de la raisonner mais elle remonta sur ses grands chevaux.

- Bien sûr, il est plus facile de croire une jeune orpheline qu'un scientifique renommé, surtout lorsqu'on en est pas un !

Elle chercha Mlle Malling des yeux. Sa colère la consumait chaque seconde davantage, elle devenait incontrôlable. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparue dans la foule.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, chuchota-t-on dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit que Mme McFloy l'avait rejoint. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à son sourire, ce sourie ambiguë, à la limite de l'ironie et de la compassion.

- Claire a toujours excellé dans l'art de l'exagération.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Je présume que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.

- Longtemps, oui, c'est le terme exacte.

- Et le Dr Alger ?

Il ne trouva pas sa question particulièrement drôle mais elle se mit à rire.

- Laissez-moi vous simplifier la tache. Je ne connais pas assez le Dr Alger pour vous dire avec certitude si c'est bien l'homme que vous chercher.

Il se racla la gorge. On pouvait désormais entendre les éclats de voix de Mme Alger et certainement ceux de Mlle Malling résonner à l'autre bout du salon.

- Claire est une vielle connaissance que j'avais perdue de vue, reprit-elle. J'ignore tout de sa vue post-université, son mariage en fait partie.

- Je vois.

- C'est étrange, dit-elle distraitement, c'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté. Elle n'a pas changé... enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça.

- C'est toujours agréable de retomber sur quelqu'un avec qui nous avons partagé de bon souvenirs.

Son visage s'assombrit. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle lui sourit à nouveau, mais il sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

- Tout ça remonte à très loin, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer davantage. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup à faire.

Il acquiesça sans réfléchir. Il s'en voulut aussitôt, bien sûr qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas.

- Comment avez-vous trouver le discours de M. Wells, demanda-t-il pour se rattraper.

- Intriguant. M. Wells est un homme qui sait utiliser son imagination comme il faut.

- J'imagine, oui.

- Je trouve ça fascinant cette idée d'améliorer notre espèce. Imaginez, si nos ancêtres avaient eu recours à ces méthodes des années plus tôt, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui la criminalité n'existerait plus.

- Dans ce cas, je n'aurais plus de travail.

- C'est exacte, dit-elle confuse.

- Cela dit, je ne suis pas contre la priver à nos futures générations.

- Pensez aussi toutes ces petites maladies qui n'en empoisonne gentiment l'existence. Les allergies, l'inévitable rhume des foins...

- Et les plus sérieuses.

- Les plus sérieuses persisteront. Si l'homme du future devient plus résistant, le monde microbien le sera aussi, c'est inévitable. Tandis qu'un pollen restera un pollen.

Ils se sourirent poliment. Ils étaient arrivé au bout de leur conversation. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, il le sentait. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'elle reste?

- Je ne vous ai toujours pas remercié pour la dernière fois.

Elle lui sourit.

- Si, vous l'avez fait, inspecteur.

- Laissez-moi vous redire que votre aide nous a été précieuse. Sans vous, Mlle Malling n'aurait jamais pu commencer son deuil.

Elle acquiesça modestement. Elle continuait à lui échapper...

- Votre mari n'est pas avec vous ?

Elle sembla surprise par sa question.

- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de rester collés l'un à l'autre, mais si vous voulez absolument lui parler, il doit certainement fumer avec ses pairs dans le salon d'à côté.

- Non je ne souhaite pas l'interroger. Je voulais juste...

Sa présence l'agaçait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'agaçait, elle était bien trop polie pour le lui dire.

- Passez lui mon bonjour, dit-il finalement.

Elle acquiesça et le salua. Il la regarda disparaître en soupirant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de passer pour un imbécile. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un agent, sorti de nul part, le prit à part et le pria de le suivre.

**- Résidence des McFloy, minuit -**

Julia posa les clés sur le buffet, exténuée. Raccompagner Claire chez elle n'avait pas été de tout repos, l'écouter se plaindre et proférer des menaces de mort contre l'inspecteur Murdoch, et ce largement sous l'effet de l'alcool, l'avait d'autant moins été. Étant d'avis qu'elle avait mérité une collation, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit à boire. Alors que seul le bruit de ses gorgées perturbait le silence de la cuisine, elle s'adossa contre le comptoir et ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier. Le simple fait de se retrouver seule dans sa maison à cette heure, et dans la pièce la plus froide, la fit frissonner. Elle se détendit. Sa présence n'était pas passée inaperçue, car les marches de l'escalier craquèrent et Peter la rejoignit quelques secondes après. Il était toujours habillé, et manifestement contrarié.

- Je n'étais pas avec M. Wells, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, dit-elle alors qu'il restait immobile devant la porte.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Vous étiez sur le point.

Il s'avança vers elle, et alors qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille et se servit, sans la regarder. Aucun doute, il lui en voulait, mais pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Pour être partie sans l'avoir prévenu ou était-ce encore son comportement d'hier qu'il n'avait pas digéré ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, il est presque minuit.

- Je suis désolée de pas vous avoir appelé. Je pensais rentrer plus tôt.

Il ne posa aucune question. Sa principale préoccupation à l'instant semblait être de faire tourner le vin le plus vite possible dans son verre. Il finit par s'asseoir et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Ainsi donc il savait.

- Bien, au vue des circonstances. Autant qu'on peut l'être lorsque son mari vient d'être arrêté. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui caressa la main. Je l'accompagnerai au poste dès que les visites seront permises.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous impliquer dans une affaire qui ne vous concerne pas.

- Je le fais pour Claire.

Il se mit à sourire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la remette en question ?

- Qu'y a t-il, soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça. Il est évident qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pas la moitié de ce que vous faîtes si vos rôles étaient inversés.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, vous ne la connaissais pas...

- Le peu que j'en ai vu ne m'en fait pas douter. Il se leva et vida son verre dans l'évier. Il n'en a plus été question depuis quinze ans, continua-t-il en lui tournant le dos - Il s'était mis à laver son verre, une initiative qui en temps normal l'aurait certainement surprise, mais qui la laissa de marbre ce soir - Et il suffit d'une semaine pour que vous vous pliez en quatre pour elle ?

- Je l'ai juste raccompagnée chez elle...

- Combien même. Je comprendrais votre dévouement s'il s'agissait d'une amie dont vous étiez vraiment proche... mais de ce que je m'en souviens, vous étiez celle qui ne voulait plus la voir.

Le « vous » résonnait sèchement dans sa tête. Elle but une gorgée de vin.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Longtemps oui, raison de plus pour laisser au passé ce qui appartient au passé. Il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ne retournez pas au poste, ne traînez plus avec les Alger.

- Quoi, parce que vous les croyez coupables ? Qu'avez-vous peur qu'il m'arrive ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que votre image soit entachée à cause...

- Mon image ou la votre ?

- La votre, répondit-il presque aussitôt. Vous êtes ma femme...

Elle lui sourit.

- Ça ne vous a pas empêché de manger avec eux hier.

- Les gens ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit être. Il est préférable de rester à l'écart le temps que cette histoire se tasse.

Son comportement la décevait, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle soupira et but une autre gorgée de vin.

- Je l'accompagnerai au poste, dit-elle sûre d'elle. Contrairement à ce que vous dites, Claire a été là pour moi et je n'ai jamais su la remercier. C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire aujourd'hui.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il la rattrapa. Il lui caressa doucement ses bras en soupirant, le regard triste. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, sans se parler.

- Chris est déjà couché, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

- Bien sûr, à cette heure... Elle retira sa main avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Inutile de préciser que je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en rejoignant les escaliers. J'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir sans heurt ce soir.

**- Poste de police n°4, au même moment -**

- Où allez-vous Murdoch ? Lui demanda Brakenreid alors qu'il remontait des cellules. Rentrez chez vous, vous avez assez travaillé pour la journée.

- Dans un instant, monsieur.

- Il y a intérêt. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Profitez-en tant que vous n'êtes pas marié. Vos petites nuits blanches n'auront plus lieu d'être d'ici quelques années, croyez-moi.

Il le salua et parti.

William s'assit sur sa chaise et soupira. La voix du Dr Alger résonnait encore dans sa tête. Son arrestation l'avait épuisé, et la découverte de la nature de ses expériences, profondément dégoûté. Néanmoins, et il en était convaincu, cette homme était bien trop calme pour commettre un crime d'une nature aussi violente. Il ressortit son dossier, et le relu plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il était absorbé dans la relecture de ses interrogatoires, la photographie de l'avant bras de la victime tomba par terre. Il la ramassa et se mit à penser à elle. Poussé par la curiosité, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il prit le matériel nécessaire et préleva une empreinte qui devait lui appartenait à coup sûr.

Il la regarda avec une étrange sensation. C'était comme si elle se tenait devant lui, à la différence qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en la regardant. Il fut rapidement rapidement rattrapé par la réalité, et se sentit stupide. Ce qu'il faisait était illégale et inadmissible. Il prit un chiffon et l'effaça, tout comme il espérait effacer de ses pensés cette femme qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'est en grattant la dernière trace du passage de Mme McFloy qu'il repensa à leur discussion. La honte le gagna aussitôt, mais le temps d'un instant car un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé retint son attention. Le rhume des foins, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il vérifia qu'il était bien seul et prit les clés de la morgue dans le tiroir de son supérieur.

Heureusement pour lui, le corps de M. Malling était toujours sorti. Il s'en approcha et leva d'un geste sec le linceul blanc. En se baissant vers le morceau qui devait autrefois servir de nez, il prit une pince et gratta délicatement l'intérieur. Il maudit le Dr Elliot pour son habituel désordre jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur un récipient dans lequel contenir le mucus.

Il le mit à la lumière et regarda fièrement les particules de pollen en suspension dans le tube.

- Le pollen reste du pollen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résidence des Alger, 17h**

Julia attendit plusieurs minutes sur le perron jusqu'à ce que la domestique vienne enfin lui ouvrir.

Elle la laissa entrer en s'excusant et partit aussitôt à l'étage, sans même lui indiquer où patienter. Julia regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, elle fut d'avis de rester dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la remarque. Alors qu'elle se recoiffait dans le miroir, elle entendit le froissement d'un journal dans la pièce voisine, et le bruit d'un soupir. Elle hésita et décida de rejoindre cette personne. C'était un vieil homme, assis seul dans le salon. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda quelques secondes, comme si sa présence était naturelle. Il replongea ensuite ses yeux dans sa lecture et se remit à soupirer, manifestement d'ennui.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. Ça ne vous ennui pas si je m'installe ici ?

Il fit non de la tête, sans lever les yeux de son journal. Julia lui sourit, et posa son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je suis venue chercher Mme Alger, reprit-elle. Elle le regarda lire, sans bouger, ne voulait-il pas partager son ennui avec elle ? Oh veuillez m'excuser, je m'appelle Julia McFloy, je suis une amie de la famille.

Il acquiesça lentement. Alors qu'elle crut qu'il allait de nouveau l'ignorer, il plia son journal et le lui tendit.

- Pouvez-vous me dire qu'elle jour nous sommes ?

Elle fut surprise par sa demande, accepta le journal et lui répondit presque aussitôt.

- Mardi 16 juin.

- Bien, dit-il calmement.

Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient remplis de veines, peut-être suite à de trop nombreuses lectures, et son regard dégageait un elle ne savait quoi d'attachant. Elle le regarda avec compassion. Il posa son indexe sur le titre et se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne vois pas... dit-elle confuse alors que le titre en question n'avait rien de percutant, ni de raison d'être dans leur conversation. Il insista en appuyant plusieurs fois son doigt fragile sur le papier. Elle comprit alors, et la vérité lui pinça le cœur. Vous voulez que je...

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit et lut à voix haute ce que le vieillard devait regarder depuis des heures sans en comprendre le sens.

- Merci, dit-il une fois la lecture terminée.

Il reprit le journal et se rassit en face d'elle. Elle le regarda faire sans rien dire, tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop surprise... manifestement en vain car le vieil homme lui sourit et désigna son œil droit.

- Glaucome, dit-il simplement.

- Je vois... Excusez moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle le regarda gênée et il se mit à rire. Il rouvrit son journal et reprit sa lecture imaginaire.

- Vous êtes venue voir Claire, dit-il faussement concentré, c'est pour son mari n'est-ce pas ? Elle acquiesça. Quelle tragédie... Je suis soulagé de voir que ma fille est bien entourée dans son malheur.

Elle se crispa aussitôt. Le choc de ses paroles faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Le vieil homme releva les yeux vers elle, inquiet. Il la regarda plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi faire.

- Vous êtes son père ? Dit-elle finalement, à bout de souffle.

- Oui, Dr Picart. Nous nous connaissons ?

Ce nom la fit tressaillir, comme s'il sortait d'entre les morts. Elle ne répondit pas, bien trop concentrée qu'elle était à rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu ? Il avait vieilli bien sûr, mais tout de même. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle non plus. Après tout, pourquoi se souviendrait-il d'elle, une patiente parmi tant d'autres... Quelle désagréable coïncidence !

- Ma fille m'a appelé en pleur avant hier, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, son état était tel que je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule chez elle.

- C'est très généreux de votre part. Vous... qui avez sans doutes des obligations professionnelles...

- Des obligations, répéta-t-il en riant, ma petite, voilà bien dix ans que je n'exerce plus.

- Oui... bien sûr.

- Que ferait un chirurgien sans l'usage de ses yeux ? A vous de me le dire. Quel gâchis, soupira-t-il.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder. Des pensées incohérentes se bousculaient dans sa tête et la seule chose qu'elle espérait finalement, c'était qu'on la sorte de cette situation, et le plus vite possible. Ces prières furent exaucées, car les marches de l'escalier craquèrent et Claire les rejoignit quelques secondes après, les yeux rougis et le teint pâle. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, surprise.

- Père, Julia ? Dit-elle, comme si leur présence dans la même pièce tenait du miracle.

Elle regarda Julia, le regard désolé.

- J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue, s'excusa-t-elle en redonnant des couleurs à ses joues.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui assura son père. J'ai pu faire connaissance avec cette charmante jeune dame.

- Oui... Eh bien, il est temps de partir à présent. Elle soupira et mit son manteau. Qu'on en finisse !

Julia se leva et tendit une main hésitante au vieillard. Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à partir, il la retint près de lui.

- Ce sera notre petit secret, chuchota-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit-elle en sentant ses jambes faiblir à nouveau. Il lui désigna le journal. Oh... Oui, bien sûr, votre secret est sauf avec moi.

Elle lui sourit et rejoignit Claire, non mécontente de s'éloigner de cet homme.

* * *

Elles marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes l'une à côté de l'autre sans échanger un mot. Julia regardait droit devant elle, en essayant de se concentrer davantage sur le paysage que sur les souvenirs pesants qui monopolisaient ses pensées. Alors qu'elles patientaient à un passage piéton, Claire se retourna vers elle et lui serra le bras.

- Ainsi donc tu as vu père...

- Oui, répondit Julia le plus sereinement possible, un homme charmant.

Elle l'entendit soupirer, et serra davantage son bras.

- Il n'est de visite que le temps d'une semaine. J'avais besoin d'un soutient avec tout ce qui arrive à notre famille. C'est le seul proche qu'il me reste...

- Bien sûr Claire, tu as bien fait.

- Si j'avais prévu une seule seconde que vous vous rencontrerez...

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle calmement. Oublions ça.

Elles passèrent devant la devanture d'une maison remplie de glycine et l'odeur frais des fleurs l'apaisa.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme si tout allait bien, continua Claire, pas à moi.

Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument la voir craquer ? Julia secoua la tête et pressa le pas. Les passants qu'elles croisaient devaient certainement la prendre pour une folle.

- Julia, insista Claire en essayant de la ralentir, parle moi... ne garde pas tout pour toi...

- Claire, s'il te plaît, laissons ça de côté !

- Tu es en colère... Je vois bien que tu es en colère.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Pour avoir vu ton père ? Ne sois pas sotte.

Claire acquiesça doucement et se mit à pleurer. Julia soupira et s'arrêta.

- Oh non, excuse moi. Je n'aurais pas dut te parler sur ce ton.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et lui tendit. Claire le prit et se moucha d'une main tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas toi, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, c'est Drius. Que vais-je faire s'il passe le reste de sa vie en prison ?

- Personne n'a dit que ce serait le cas...

- Je ne sais plus Julia... et si c'étaient ça toutes ses expériences, couper en morceaux de pauvres innocents !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de lui, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Si tu le fais, sur qui pourra-t-il compter à présent ?

Claire lui sourit et se remit à pleurer.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il me trompe !

Julia leva les yeux au ciel et elles reprirent leur marche. Jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité rejoindre au plus vite la gendarmerie.

**Poste de police n°4, 18h**

Lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans la gendarmerie, Claire avait miraculeusement repris son assurance habituelle. Julia ne pouvait pas en dire autant, cette ambiance ne l'avait jamais mise à l'aise. De plus, l'agitation à cette heure était à son paroxysme, entre les agents qui couraient d'un bout à l'autre du poste et les civils venus bruyamment faire respecter leurs droits. Elles se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule pour arriver jusqu'à l'accueil où un gendarme d'un certain âge déjà, croulait sous une pile de dossiers. Il resta absorbé dans son travail jusqu'à ce que Claire se racle la gorge.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle en restant calme, je viens voir mon mari. Il se trouve que vous le retenez chez vous depuis deux jours déjà.

Le gendarme leva les yeux sans avoir l'air plus investi.

- Vous avez une lettre de convocation ?

- Bien sûr, je ne me serais pas déplacée sans.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et la lui tendit. Il la parcouru des yeux quelques secondes et fit un signe à l'un de ses collègues de les rejoindre.

-Tout est en ordre.

- J'espère bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Le gendarme lu la lettre que lui tendit son collègue puis s'approcha de Julia.

- Mme Alger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis Mme Alger ! Intervint aussitôt Claire en écartant Julia.

- Une seule personne par visite, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis Julia lui sourit.

- Je t'attends ici.

Claire disparut avec le gendarme et elle soupira. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'agent à l'accueil s'était replongé dans ses dossiers, les quémandeurs continuaient leurs réclamations, personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle était pour ainsi dire invisible. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur un banc, le temps qu'il faudrait. Les minutes défilèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la surprenante rencontre qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer et elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à s'en faire si un jeune agent n'avait pas fait claquer par mégarde la porte du bureau à sa gauche. Elle le regarda s'asseoir à la table d'en face, où il s'était mis à écrire à la machine.

- Agent – comment s'appelait-il déjà – Crabtree ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et la regarda, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Elle lui sourit. Y avait-il une raison pour laquelle il sentait le whisky ?

- Que faîtes-vous ici, Mme McFloy ? J'espère qu'il ne vous ai rien arrivé de grave.

- Oh non, je suis juste venue accompagner une amie voir son mari, le Dr Alger.

- Oui, le Dr Alger, dit-il confus. Si ça peut vous rassurer, l'inspecteur Murdoch est persuadé de son innocence.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne le relachez-vous pas ?

- Cette décision dépend de l'inspecteur, madame, j'en ai bien peur.

- C'est bien dommage...

Il y eut un blanc et ils se sourirent sans véritable gêne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre au travail, elle se leva.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, madame ?

- C'est embêtant, j'ai honte de vous le demander.

- Nous sommes dans une gendarmerie, j'entends toutes sortes de requêtes gênantes. Je m'y suis, comme qui dirait, habitué... à ces choses.

Elle lui sourit.

- Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve l'espace réservée aux dames.

Il la regarda perplexe.

- L'espace réservée aux dames ? Répéta-t-il.

- Vous savez, agent Crabtree, cette salle de taille réduite, généralement juxtaposée à une autre tout aussi semblable. L'une réservée aux gentlemen l'autre... Il fronça un sourcil, et elle soupira. Les toilettes des dames, si vous préférez, dit-elle finalement à voix basse.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se racla la gorge.

- Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, non pas que je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez dire, bien entendu. C'est juste la façon dont vous l'avez dite... Elle leva un sourcil en souriant. A droite au fond du couloir, reprit-il en se frottant le front.

- Merci.

Elle tapa du coude pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. En y sortant, elle se fit bousculer par un homme et faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Elle releva la tête et reconnut M. Pendrick qui s'excusa à peine. Elle fut d'abord surprise de le voir ici, et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle reconnu la salle dont il sortait. Elle alla se rasseoir en continuant de le regarder par dessus son épaule. M. Pendrick échangea quelques mots avec un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, il lui serra la main et entra à son tour dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tout s'est bien passé, madame ? Lui demanda l'agent.

Elle acquiesça bien qu'elle trouva sa question plus que déplacée.

- Que fait M. Pendrick ici ?

- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire.

- Je vois...

- Mais si vous tenez absolument à savoir, c'est en rapport avec la même enquête qui a fait enfermé le mari de votre amie.

Après quelques minutes, la porte de l'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à nouveau et le même homme en sortit, suivi de l'inspecteur Murdoch qui les regarda partir, lui et M. Pendrick. Il soupira et s'avança vers eux.

- George, nous n'avons rien de concret. Son avocat m'a bien fait comprendre que les preuves que nous avons contre lui...

Il posa les yeux sur elle et s'interrompit aussitôt, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

- Mme McFloy, que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Bonjour inspecteur.

- Mme McFloy est venue accompagner Mme Alger, l'informa l'agent, elle même venue rendre visite à son mari.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis la prit par le bras. Venez, vous n'allez pas attendre davantage dans ce bruit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle se trouva déjà pratiquement dans ses bras. Leur hanche se frôlèrent par mégarde et elle ne put qu'être surprise par leur fermeté. Que cet homme pouvait être musclé ! Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'agent.

- George, il faut relire les documents de M. Malling, ses comptes rendus d'audience, son agenda, tout.

- Je les ai lu déjà plusieurs fois, monsieur.

- Je sais que vous avez été très méticuleux, mais je voudrais que vous recherchiez autre chose que des suspects.

- Mais et notre suspect actuel, monsieur ?

- Je doute sincèrement de son implication. On ne bat pas une personne à mort à cause d'une divergence de doctrine scientifique.

- Que dois-je chercher ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, disons quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

L'agent ne sembla pas plus éclairé qu'avant. Néanmoins, l'inspecteur ne s'attarda pas à clarifier la situation, et le laissa seul. Il la guida, elle, jusqu'à son bureau. Lorsqu'il relâcha son bras, elle remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas directement dans les yeux et elle ne sut pas quoi en penser.

- Vous serez plus à l'aise ici, dit-il finalement, s'il vous plaît, faites comme chez vous.

Il lui avança une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Merci, lui dit-elle, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Ce ne sera pas long, promit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, le temps de signer quelques papiers et votre amie pourra repartir avec son mari ce soir.

- C'est bien aimable à vous, je suis sûre que Claire appréciera.

Il acquiesça et repartit. Elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, à la différence qu'elle était maintenant silencieusement seule. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule de l'inspecteur; 18H33... Son fils devait être rentré des cours. Que pensera-t-il en ne la trouvant pas à la maison ?

Elle soupira et attendit plusieurs secondes. Elle regarda distraitement autour d'elle; Des livres, des maquettes, des échecs... L'inspecteur Murdoch était peut-être plus cultivé qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se leva et parcouru des yeux son étagère.

C'est en se cognant contre la table qui prenait bien à elle seule la moitié du bureau, qu'elle remarqua le microscope posé dessus. S'agissait-il du tout dernier Zsigmondy ? La beauté de l'appareil la laissa sans voix et elle en oublia le lieu incongru dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle se pencha sur l'objectif et regarda l'objet de l'analyse; du pollen, de toute évidence. Oui, le manuel botanique ouvert juste à côté le confirmait. Alors qu'elle réglait la luminosité, un raclement de gorge résonna juste derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursautant.

- Inspecteur, veuillez m'excuser j'étais en train de... eh bien à vrai dire... certainement de regarder là où je ne devais pas. Il lui sourit en restant immobile devant la porte. Je vous prie, dit-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer, faîtes comme chez vous.

- Je vois que vous savez vous mettre à l'aise.

- J'essaye, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Elle décida d'arrêter ce petit jeu car il semblait le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et pourquoi donc se comportait-elle ainsi ? Elle reprit son sérieux et pointa du doigt le microscope.

- C'est une œuvre d'art que vous avez là. Une œuvre qui sans aucun doute deviendra une pièce de collection d'ici les années à venir.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, madame. Peu importe votre prix, j'en suis l'heureux propriétaire et le resterai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir.

Qui jouait les plus espiègles à présent ?

- C'est bien dommage... Comment en avez vous fait l'acquisition ?

Il s'approcha du microscope et éteignit la lumière qu'elle avait laissée allumée.

- Vous voulez dire avec mon salaire de policier ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça... Non, dit-elle confuse.

Il lui sourit et s'appuya contre son bureau en croisant les bras.

- Un ami scientifique m'en a fait cadeau, il y a plusieurs années.

- Vous savez choisir vos amis.

- J'essaye...

Il lui sourit. Enfin, il osait la regarder dans les yeux. « Vous n'en êtes pas mort, pensa-t-elle. » Elle brisa le contact en désignant le manuel botanique.

- Je vois que vous vous intéressez à l'horticulture. Y a t-il un domaine dans lequel vous n'excellez pas ?

- Non, dit-il en riant, je suis loin d'être un expert. Je m'y intéresse dans le cadre de mon enquête... Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que la preuve que j'ai pu en tirer ne soit pas assez tangible pour être utilisée devant un tribunal.

- Que cherchiez vous à prouver ? Demanda-t-elle sans réussir à cacher son intérêt.

- J'ai appris récemment que chaque pollen avait une morphologie propre à l'espèce dont il était issu. Si un spécimen se retrouve égaré de sa source par une tierce personne, même à des kilomètres, il est possible de rattacher le pollen à sa plante d'origine...

- Et ainsi de relier la personne au lieu où elle poussait.

- C'est exacte.

- Et vous avez réussi à retrouver la plante en question ?

- Oui, dit-il en feuilletant le manuel pour l'arrêter à la page d'une magnifique fleur. Il la pointa du doigt Une orchidée de neige, une espèce très rare. Et hasard ou coïncidence, je connais justement une personne qui en possède une.

- Vous ne l'avez pas précisé, mais j'imagine que votre preuve provient du corps de M. Malling. Il acquiesça gravement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça n'a pas dut être facile pour vous, reprit-elle, il me semble que vous êtes plutôt proche des Pendrick.

Il la regarda perplexe et elle se sentit obligée de se justifier.

- Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de remarquer sa présence tout à l'heure. Pourquoi vous en faire pour le tribunal si vous ne le croyez pas coupable ?

Encore une fois il la regarda bouché bée. Sa franchise habituelle n'avait apparemment pas le même effet sur tout le monde. Elle se promit de s'y méfier à l'avenir.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit-il finalement.

Elle acquiesça et décida de ne plus se mêler de se qui ne la regardait pas. Il se regardèrent en souriant jusqu'à ce que la voix de Claire résonne dans les locaux.

- Eh bien, Mme McFloy, je crois qu'il est temps de...

Elle l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Inspecteur, j'imagine que c'est l'une des dernières fois que nous nous voyons et je trouve cela bien dommage – depuis quand n'avait-elle pas partager une conversation aussi stimulante ? - seriez-vous intéressé de vous rendre à une lecture des poèmes clés de la période post-romantique?

- Avec vous ? Dit-il pris au dépourvu.

- Mon mari et moi, bien sûr. La séance à lieu dans trois semaines, je peux toujours m'arranger pour vous obtenir un ticket.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de…

- Voyons, le coupa-t-elle, un homme qui possède dans sa bibliothèque toutes les œuvres de Lord Byron se doit d'y assister. Elle lui sourit en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

Il déglutit et lui sourit mal à l'aise. Dommage que cet homme manquait autant d'assurance, quelle dommage vraiment.

- Bien inspecteur, dit-elle en rejoignant la porte, je vais rejoindre les Alger à présent. Ce fut un réel plaisir.

- Passez une bonne fin de journée, Mme McFloy.

- Vous de même. Je vous recontacte bientôt.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, leur regard se croisèrent et une sensation inconnue la saisit. Elle fut littéralement subjugué par son regard débordant d'intelligence et d'ingéniosité. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Il fut le premier à relâcher sa main et elle lui sourit gênée.

* * *

Claire et son mari l'attendait à l'accueil. Le Dr Alger était soutenu par sa femme et semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

- Comment allez-vous docteur, demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je veux juste sortir d'ici, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Au moment de franchir la porte principale, Claire lui prit le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je t'ai vu discuter avec l'inspecteur, de quoi parliez vous ?

- Oh, de rien.

- Fais attention de ne pas pactiser avec l'ennemi.

- L'ennemi ? Répéta-t-elle, voyons Claire, c'est un homme charmant. N'a-t-il pas fait relâcher ton mari après tout ?

Elle sourit amèrement.

- Il a bien fallu qu'il l'enferme pour ça.

* * *

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**- 22 rue Ontario, 21h -**

- Vous reprendriez bien du gratin, inspecteur ? Lui demanda Mme Kitchen en approchant son chariot près de lui.

William refusa poliment en lui désignant l'assiette encore pleine qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle soupira et s'éloigna. Il fit distraitement jouer un morceau de pomme de terre avec sa fourchette. Non, ce soir il n'avait pas faim, du moins, moins faim que d'habitude. Il se força à avaler, mais le goût insipide de la nourriture ne réussit pas à le tirer de ses pensées. Il vit Mme Kitchen se rapprocher de lui, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser une énième portion, elle le pria de la suivre.

- Un appel pour vous, inspecteur.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa loge et prit le combiné qu'elle lui tendit.

- Allô ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas reçu d'appel ?

_- William... _La voix avait beau être altérée, il la reconnut presque immédiatement. _Ainsi donc nous n'avons pas plus de crédits à vos yeux que ces vulgaires civils que vous arrêtez chaque jour ?_

- Mme Pendrick, dit-il calmement, est-ce vraiment si urgent pour que vous m'appeliez ici ?

_- Vous auriez préféré que je vienne en personne ?_

Il l'imagina une seconde faire une scène devant les regards scandalisés de ses voisins. Non, en effet, c'était mieux ainsi.

_- James vient de rentrer, _dit-elle blasée. _Inutile de préciser qu'il était furieux. Vous savez à quel point je déteste subir ses excès... _Il ne répondit pas. Il se doutait bien que cette conversation aurait lieu, mais de là à ce qu'elle arrive aussi vite... _Je suis très déçue, William, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour vous, vous doutez encore de notre intégrité._

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail Mme Pendrick, votre mari n'aurait pas dû me cacher la visite que lui a faite M. Malling la veille de...

_- C'est tout ?Le coupa-t-elle._ _C'est tout ce dont il vous a fallu pour briser notre confiance ?_

- Vous savez comme moi que s'il m'avait dit dès le jour du meurtre qu'il s'était disputé avec la victime, son comportement n'aurait pas paru suspect. Au contraire, j'aurais tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

_- Il vous suffisait de demander, vous vous serez épargné des heures de travail et lui, les honoraires de son avocat. _Elle s'arrêta et soupira._ Savez-vous que sa simple arrestation nous a fait perdre deux investisseurs sur lesquels nous comptions énormément pour démarrer la saison ? J'imagine que vous n'y avez pas pensé, vous foncez tête baissée et regardez de haut l'étendue de vos désastres. Que James soit ruiné - et moi inévitablement, ça vous laisse de marbre. Ou peut-être est-ce que vous cherchez ?_

Il prit le combiné entre ses mains et vérifia que sa conversation n'attirait aucuns curieux.

- Je ne cherche qu'à appliquer la loi, Mme Pendrick.

_- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, _reprit-elle d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos, ma_is si un comportement de ce genre se renouvelait à l'avenir, je n'hésiterai pas employer des méthodes bien plus drastiques qu'un simple coup de téléphone._

- Sally, vous ne seriez pas en train de menacer un agent de police?

_- Ce n'est pas l'inspecteur que je menace, c'est l'homme sous le costume._ Elle s'arrêta, il entendait ses doigts taper nerveusement contre le combiné._ James est persuadé que nous avons une liaison, il me suffirait d'un minimum d'imagination et ses soupçons pourraient du jour au lendemain subitement... s'aggraver. Je vous laisse imaginer les retombées sur votre carrière._

- En inventant cette liaison, vous prenez vous aussi le risque de vous compromettre, juste pour me punir ?

_- Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire..._

Il s'arrêta et réfléchit. Il comprit que son numéro n'en avait rien d'un, et qu'elle serait certainement prête à tout pour conserver le confort matériel que lui prodiguait son mari.

- Vous n'êtes pas au dessus des lois Mme Pendrick, dit-il plein d'assurance, ni vous ni votre mari. Je vous promets de ne pas entacher son image – puisque c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait – si de son côté, il ne fait rien pour la compromettre.

Il y eut un blanc. Il l'entendit raccrocher et la voix d'une opératrice lui confirma la fin de leur appel. Il resta quelques secondes avec le téléphone entre les mains, fronça les sourcils puis le reposa. Il retourna à sa table, but une gorgée d'eau et partit.

- Et votre assiette ? Cria Mme Kitchen alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et soupira.

Si comme il le pensait, M. Pendrick était innocent, il se déplacerait pour s'excuser personnellement. Il en profiterait pour lui rendre l'orchidée qu'il lui avait confisqué, et ainsi ne serait-il pas obligé de perdre l'amitié qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à construire.

Il retira sa chemise, prit une serviette et commença sa toilette. C'est en relevant la tête et en s'observant dans le miroir, qu'il repensa à ce qui l'avait tracassé depuis sa sortie du poste. Si sa tête n'avait pas changé, les pensées qu'elle contenait, étaient elles, bien plus noires qu'avant. La conservation qu'il avait échangée avec Mme McFloy en faisait partie. Pourquoi l'avait-elle invité, si abruptement ? Après tout, il n'était pas plus qu'un étranger pour elle. Peut-être cela fonctionnait-il comme ça dans son milieu ? Peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de créer des liens avant de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Ou peut-être trouvait-elle simplement sa compagnie digne d'intérêt... Non, ça n'avait aucuns sens. Cette invitation resterait aussi inexplicable que la personnalité de cette femme.

Il se rinça à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas assister à cette lecture, sortir avec eux et prétendre lui être indifférent... Tout cela sous les yeux de son mari. Il n'était pas malhonnête à ce point ! Ou peut-être l'était-il après tout? Parce-qu'il n'y a avait aucune autre explication possible pour expliquer ce qu'il s'autorisait à ressentir pour elle. Il essuya son visage et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que sa respiration réchauffe la serviette. Tant pis, il inventerait une excuse, il utiliserait le premier prétexte venu, si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour que cette femme sorte de sa vie.

**- Poste de police n°4, 9h -**

William entra dans la gendarmerie et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil. On lui remit trois lettres qu'il regarda distraitement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau, il remarqua que l'une d'entre elles n'avait pas de timbre. Comme il était tenu de faire dans ces cas là, il fit demi tour et la présenta à l'officier.

- Hodge, de quand date cette lettre ?

- Ce matin, monsieur. Une vielle dame est venue l'apporter en main propre.

- Ce matin ? A quelle heure ?

- 8h, monsieur. Je m'en souviens très bien, c'était à l'ouverture. Elle est arrivée en même temps que nous.

Il fronça les sourcils, la retourna et lut le nom du destinataire.

- Doit-on la mettre de côté, monsieur ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il en continuant de la fixer. Merci.

Il repartit en ne la quittant pas des yeux, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas George qui s'était levé vers lui. Il faillit le renverser.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, monsieur...

- Qu'y a-t-il George ? Dit-il agacé.

Il le regarda et vit que les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient posés sur sa lettre, il se racla la gorge et la dissimula dans son dos.

- Oui, reprit George en relevant la tête, c'est à propos de ce que vous m'avez demandé de chercher hier. M. Malling s'est rendu à plusieurs reprise à la mairie de Toronto, au service des archives. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il y cherchait, alors je m'y suis rendu. Il s'y déplaçait pour consulter des actes de mariage, précisément ceux des parents du fiancé de sa fille.

William s'arrêta et réfléchit.

- Il voulait, comme tout bon eugéniste, s'assurer de la lignée de son future gendre.

- C'est exacte, mais regardez, dit-il en lui tendant un dossier. Son père avait une maladie incurable, son frère condamné pour vol à l'étalage...

- Il ne correspondait pas aux critères, de quoi remettre en question son mariage avec Mlle. Malling. Je vois, laissons lui le temps de prendre son déjeuner et arrêtons le.

- C'est déjà fait... il vous attend en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Excellent travail Crabtree.

Il lui tapa l'épaule et regagna son bureau.

- Monsieur, vous ne voulez pas l'interroger ?

- Dès que je serai prêt, George.

Il referma la porte et s'assit. Il regarda encore plusieurs secondes la lettre de Mme McFloy et l'ouvrit, avec une pointe d'appréhension.

_« Inspecteur,_

_Suite à notre conversation d'hier, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous faîtes dorénavant partie des prestigieux invités de mon ami Stefen, conservateur du grand palace Louis Bisson, et organisateur de la dite lecture. _

_Votre présence est exigée le 7 juillet dès 19h, au lieu cité ci-dessus. Nous nous retrouverons sur place. Si vous avez des questions entre temps, n'hésitez pas à me joindre, mon adresse est sur l'enveloppe._

_Je vous recommande de ne pas tarder pour aller récupérer votre ticket, il vous attend au guichet du grand palace, le mieux serait d'y aller dès aujourd'hui._

_Dans l'attente de vous revoir, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine._

_Bien à vous, _

_Julia M._

»

Il posa la lettre et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle devait tout avoir organisé la veille, dès son retour chez elle. Son cœur se réchauffa. Y avait-il une chance qu'il l'intéresse vraiment ? Intellectuellement parlant, bien sûr. Après tout, n'avait-il pas maintenant la preuve qu'elle avait pensé à lui, et ce dans un tout autre contexte que son enquête ? Il se sentit stupide. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et effleura du doigt le papier qu'elle avait inévitablement touché.

Concentré dans la relecture de son écriture légère et sophistiquée, il en oublia la lettre d'excuse qu'il s'était promis de lui écrire. Cette femme s'était souvenue de lui, c'était l'essentiel, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

C'est le pas léger qu'il rejoignit la salle d'interrogatoire et qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, en espérant en prime mettre un terme à cette affaire.

**- Résidence des McFloy, un peu plus tôt -**

- Faîtes attention à vous, dit Julia en aidant son mari à mettre son manteau. Promettez-moi de de vous laver les mains régulièrement et de ne pas vous approcher trop près de vos patients.

- Rassurez-vous Julia, je ne crains rien. Et comment voulez-vous que je les soigne si je ne m'en approche pas un minimum ? Elle fit la moue et il leva les yeux au ciel. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parlez de cette épidémie, vous en faîtes des tonnes. Il en y a tous les ans, et le choléra n'est plus une maladie bien méchante à soigner si on s'y prend à temps.

- Prenez vos précautions, l'avertit-elle, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez inutilement malade.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa et sortit. Il ne l'écouterait pas, il ne le faisait jamais... Elle soupira, des fois elle espérait qu'il n'exerce qu'en libéral et non à l'hôpital, peut-être dans ce cas reviendrait-il moins couvert de bactéries. Ils se firent signe lorsqu'il monta dans la calèche et elle le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'elle vit leur domestique revenir de sa course.

- Merci énormément, lui dit-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint, je vous promets que ce genre de requête n'arrivera plus de si bonne heure.

- Ce n'est rien, madame.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison et elle la regarda se dévêtir en pensant à cette question qu'elle brûlait d'impatience de lui poser. Une fois qu'elle s'était mise à l'aise, Julia lui prit les mains.

- Alors, quelle tête a-t-il fait ? Non, ne dîtes rien, j'imagine qu'il a su garder son calme.

- Il n'était pas là, madame... D'après la description que vous m'en avez faîte, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Julia eut du mal à cacher sa déception. L'inspecteur Murdoch était peut-être moins matinal qu'elle l'avait espéré.

- Puis-je reprendre mon service à présent, madame ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui serrait toujours les mains, et les lâcha, confuse.

- Oui bien sûr. J'aimerais que vous commenciez par le salon cette fois-ci. Les femmes du quartier vont arriver dans une petite heure, j'aimerais que tout soit en ordre d'ici là.

- Bien, madame.

La domestique mit sa blouse et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, en souriant. Quelle signification ce sourire pouvait-il bien avoir ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Julia décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant un miroir et qu'elle se rende compte, qu'elle aussi, souriait de la même façon. Était-elle heureuse ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger. Son fils finissait toujours son petit déjeuner. A ce rythme, il ne partirait jamais à l'heure.

Elle monta à l'étage et se fit couler un bain. C'est en se déshabillant et en observant son corps nu que ses tristes pensées revinrent. Elle s'assit dans la baignoire et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait retouché les mains de cet homme... Cette idée la fit frémir. Elle resta quelques secondes assise, les yeux fermés, puis se sécha. Tant que Claire ne lui aurait pas confirmé le départ de son père, tant que cet homme respirerait encore à moins d'un patté de maison d'elle, elle ne retrouverait pas son calme. Puisqu'il lui restait encore du temps, et surtout puisque le destin s'était amusé ces derniers temps à faire revivre son passé, elle décida elle même d'y replonger.

Elle descendit à la cave, déplaça plusieurs cartons inutiles, et réussit à mettre la main sur celui qui affichait fièrement « années universitaires ». Elle le prit et l'emporta dans sa chambre. De cette période, elle n'avait pratiquement rien gardé, sans Peter, ce carton n'existerait pas. La première chose sur laquelle elle tomba en l'ouvrant, fut une photo d'elle et de son mari, jeunes et heureux. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle se souvenait dans quelles circonstances elle avait été prise ; C'était le jour de la reprise des cours, ils étaient en deuxième année. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Peter avait absolument tenu à immortaliser cette journée, et pour ça, en engageant un photographe professionnel. Si le choix du lieu avait été impeccable, celui du photographe, l'avait beaucoup moins été. Il était arrivé en retard et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à patienter comme il pouvait dans le parc universitaire... d'où ses cheveux défaits.

Elle feuilleta plusieurs documents qu'elle ne trouva pas d'une très grande pertinence, du moins pas assez pour justifier leur conservation ; des anciennes copies bien notées, leurs formulaires d'inscriptions... A quoi tout ça pouvaient-ils bien leur servir à présent ?

Elle entendit toquer et la tête de Chris dépassa de la porte.

- Caroline me demande s'il reste de la javel. Je lui réponds quoi ?

- Oui, sur la première étagère de la commode, dans le débarras.

Il acquiesça et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand elle l'interrompit.

- Vas te préparer, dit-elle en lui caressant l'épaule, je m'en charge.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour descendre informer leur domestique. Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle vit son fils assis contre le pied de son lit, le nez dans son carton. Elle le rejoignit et passa son bras autour de lui.

- Vous avez-tous l'air si jeunes, dit-il en regardant une photo d'elle et de ses amis.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Nous avons pas toujours été vieux, Chris.

Il approcha la photo plus près de lui.

- Qui est-ce, demanda-t-il en désignant l'homme qui se tenait entre Claire et elle.

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? Il fit singe que non. Imagine le avec une moustache.

Il fronça les sourcils et son visage s'éclaircit.

- Oncle Isaac ?

- Tout à fait. Il faut dire que la photo a été prise à contre jour... ton père n'a jamais réussit à l'éviter. Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit. Tu ne lui répéteras pas, bien sûr.

- Ils avaient l'air plutôt proches.

- Qui donc ?

- Mme Alger et oncle Isaac. Ils se tiennent par la main.

- Ils l'étaient.

- Et ils ne le sont plus ?

- Tout n'est pas toujours aussi simple, malheureusement.

Elle se leva et s'assit à sa coiffeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il soudain en sortant un document du carton. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait de là où elle était. Il se mit à lire « Admission du patient n° 15567, Julia Ogden, hôpital St Michael, le 20 avril 1881... »

Son sang bouillit dans ses tempes, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle se leva précipitamment et lui arracha pratiquement le papier des mains. Elle le regarda, faillit le déchirer tellement elle le serrait fort, puis releva les yeux vers son fils, gênée.

- Vous étiez malade ? Elle ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-elle parler alors qu'elle était incapable de penser. C'était 7 mois avant ma naissance, que s'est-il passé ?

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter de ça, et certainement pas avec lui, elle réfléchit à la plus convenable des réponses qu'elle était en mesure d'inventer.

- Des complications avec la grossesse, réussit-elle à dire finalement. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. Tu ne tenais pas en place, déjà à l'époque. Maintenant dépêche toi de t'habiller.

Elle attendit que Chris soit partit pour le relire à nouveau. Peter aurait dû le jeter ou mieux encore, le brûler. Elle regarda une dernière fois le document signé de la main du Dr Picart, puis descendit accueillir ses amies, venues avec impatience assister à leur leçon hebdomadaire.


	7. Chapter 7

**La fin de ce chapitre ne va certainement pas vous plaire, mais tant pis, je prends le risque. Elle est essentielle pour la suite. J'en profite pour remercier deux lectrices qui prennent à chaque fois le temps de donner leur avis, Babarama et Cat71, merci beaucoup:)**

* * *

**- Résidence des McFloy, 18h-**

Elle redonnait une dernière fois du volume à ses cheveux lorsque son mari l'appela. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'il ferait tout pour la retenir.

- Vous avez quand même décidé d'y aller, dit-il sur un ton lasse.

Il se redressa et sa nouvelle posture le fit tousser.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers son miroir. Ce n'est pas à la dernière minute que je vais tout annuler.

D'un œil, elle regardait le reflet son mari, enfin ce qui pouvait bien dépasser de leur énorme couverture. Une part d'elle se sentait coupable de le laisser seul alors qu'ils avaient prévu d'y aller ensemble. Mais ne devait-elle pas aussi penser à elle ? Sortir de cette triste ambiance le temps d'une soirée ?

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête là, reprit-elle, Caroline vous prodiguera aussi bien que moi tous les soins dont vous avez besoin. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à tousser, un regard tourné vers elle. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il n'en rajoutait pas. Et puis, au moins l'un de nous est tenu d'y assister, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire faux bond à l'inspecteur... après avoir tant insister pour qu'il nous accompagne, ce ne serait pas correcte.

- C'est votre insistance à la base qui n'était pas correcte. Elle le vit tendre une main vers elle et la regarda, ne sachant pas si ce geste était sincère ou non. C'est un grand garçon Julia, si c'est uniquement pour cela que vous voulez partir, ne vous prenez pas la tête. Que nous soyons là ou non, je doute que cela ait de l'importance pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Venez, supplia-t-il.

Elle se leva et s'assit à son chevet. Cela ne sembla pas lui suffire car il souleva la couverture et lui fit signe de s'allonger près de lui. Le souffle de son mari lui réchauffait la nuque. Elle ne tomberait pas malade, elle le savait. Le cas échéant, elle l'aurait déjà été depuis bien longtemps. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle sentit le bras de Peter bouger sous les draps, et alors qu'elle crut qu'il le levait pour la caresser, elle le vit tendre la main vers la table de chevet.

- Laissez, dit-elle en attrapant son verre d'eau, tout cela pour se rendre compte qu'il était vide. Elle tira sur la cordelette pendue juste à côté, puis se retourna vers lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et soupira. Vous devriez vous faire aider, votre mine n'est pas belle à voir.

- J'ai maintenant la certitude que vous ne restez pas à mes côtés pour mon physique ravageur.

Il se mit à rire jusqu'à ce que sa toux reprenne le dessus.

- Je n'en rigolerais pas si j'étais vous. Je suis sérieuse...

- Je suis médecin, je sais ce que je fait.

- Aucun médecin ne peut se soigner seul, c'est bien connu.

Elle jetait un coup œil à la pile de flacons posée sur la table de nuit lorsque leur domestique ouvrit la porte. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, probablement surprise de la voir si proche de Peter, malgré ses incessantes recommandations de faire attention à elle.

- Vous m'avez appelée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous apporter de l'eau à mon mari.

Elle acquiesça et fit demi-tour. Julia se défit de l'étreinte de Peter et regagna sa coiffeuse.

C'est maintenant son reflet qu'elle regardait. Non seulement sa coiffure était à refaire, mais il fallait également redonner du rouge à ses joues. Avec des gestes aussi méticuleux que rapides, elle redonna vie à son visage, mais ses gestes ne réussirent pas à tirer ses pensées de leur morbide préoccupation. Une peur étrange, qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus ces derniers jours, la saisit, si forte qu'elle dut la vivre à l'abri des regards.

Contre le mur froid de la salle de bain, elle s'adossa et ferma les yeux. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit pour son mari. La vérité était bien différente... C'est à elle qu'elle pensait, à elle et à son avenir si le pire des scénario venait à arriver. Que ferait-elle seule, sans travail, et sans espoir de se faire aider des siens? Chris n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner ses rêves d'études... Ce serait la fin de la vie telle qu'elle la connaissait. Cette prise de conscience la fit frémir. Elle regarda ses ongles manucurés puis les cadavres de lingettes contaminées qui débordaient de la poubelle. Les voir à tour de rôle ne fit que renforcer sa culpabilité. Comment pouvait-elle être si égoïste ? Elle était sur le point de renoncer à sa lecture quand elle surprit des bribes de conversation entre Peter et leur domestique ;

_- Eh bien Caroline, il semblerait que nous soyons contraints de passer la soirée ensemble._

_- Oui, monsieur._

_- C'est un soulagement d'apprendre qu'au moins l'un de nous s'amusera._

_- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, votre femme fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle reste à votre chevet sans une once de reproche et pratiquement sans dormir. Je vois son teint pâlir et ses rides se creuser. Croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas là les symptômes de votre maladie... Enfin qu'en sais-je, je ne suis que servante._

_- Merci, pour l'eau. Pour le reste, je ferai comme si je ne vous avez jamais entendu outrepasser vos positions, comme vous l'avez si judicieusement fait remarquer._

Julia s'éloigna de la porte. Elle refusait d'entendre ça. La fièvre délirante devait avoir atteint son mari. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas elle !

- _Je remonterai vous voir dans vingt minutes._

- Attendez Caroline, dit-Julia en les rejoignant, ne partez pas tout de suite ! On la dévisagea des yeux. Elle hésita puis désigna son corset. Si vous voulez bien...

La domestique sourit et se mit à l'œuvre. Sous le regard réprobateur de Peter, aucunes d'elle ne parlèrent. A chaque cordelette serrée, Julia sentait naître de la colère dans sa poitrine, une colère encore certes illégitime à ses yeux, mais de plus en plus marquée. La main bienveillante de sa domestique vint essuyer le reste de mascara qui avait coulé sur sa joue, et avec lui, la pensée qu'elle était certainement en train de faire une terrible erreur.

**- Palais Louis Bisson, 19h -**

William attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. Le hall se remplissait chaque minute davantage et il dut se mettre dans un coin pour ne pas gêner l'affluence. Un regard tourné vers l'entrée, il sentait son cœur s'emballer dès qu'il pensait la reconnaître. Il n'aurait pu dire si la joie de la revoir surplombait son angoisse de faire un faux pas. Une nouvelle vague de convive entra, mais aucuns signes d'eux. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la certitude qu'aucuns de ses gestes ne trahiraient ses émotions...

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il la vit. Rayonnante dans une robe de soirée aussi rose que son teint, les cheveux remontés comme il fallait, la foule qui l'entourait était soudainement devenue bien banale. Il la regarda faire ses premiers pas dans le hall, le chercher des yeux. Elle paraissait si chétive. Sa beauté le laissa sans voix, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua bien après qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée. Il lui fit signe et elle pressa le pas vers lui.

- Je suis absolument confuse, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, un imprévu de dernière minute m'a retenue.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

Elle secoua la tête et ils se sourirent. Il se sentait ridicule dans son costume bon marché. Que devait-on bien penser d'eux ensemble ?

- Vous êtes venue seule ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant les tempes.

- Hélas oui. Mon mari est souffrant. Le choléra...

- Vous m'en voyez désolé...

- Il ne faut pas. Avec son métier, pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient le plus souvent baissés au sol et il ne sut pas quoi en penser. Ils se regardèrent avec une pointe de malaise. Il comprit enfin qu'ils n'y auraient qu'eux et il se raidit.

- Comment vous portez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Votre enquête avance ?

- Bien, répondit-il, bien que déçu d'entendre qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas d'autres conversation possible entre eux. Oh, à vrai dire... elle est close. Je suis sur une toute autre affaire maintenant.

- Vraiment ?

- Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle vous intéressera au plus au point. Voyez-vous, mon équipe et moi venons de découvrir un couple de cadavre enseveli sous le béton d'une ancienne battisse - jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. C'est la nécrose des tissus qui est intéressante. Leur apparence ne diffère pas vraiment de celle d'une momie et nous venons d'apprendre qu'ils seraient vieux d'au moins cinq ans.

- C'est fascinant...

- Tout à fait ! Un cas similaire a également été recensé cette année. On a retrouvé une jeune fille dans une tourbière au pays bas, son corps était en excellent état. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler.

- A vrai dire non, jamais, dit-elle en regardant distraitement autour d'elle.

Un bruit de sonnette retentit et l'ensemble des invités tourna la tête dans sa direction. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et on les pria de bien vouloir y entrer.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Mme McFloy, lui dit un jeune employé en les conduisant à leur place. M. McFloy, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Non, vous faîtes erreur, je ne suis ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le jeune homme était déjà parti. Il se tourna vers Mme McFloy qui lui sourit. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle. La salle se remplissait à vue d'œil, elle ne lui avait pas menti quand elle lui avait dit que la moitié de la ville y serait présente. Seule la chaise vide du Dr McFloy faisait tache, non seulement dans la grande salle mais aussi dans sa tête. Cela ne devait rien changer, son comportement avec elle restera le même, comme il l'avait convenu. Il s'assit au fond de son siège et croisa les jambes.

Trois personnes montèrent sur l'estrade, accompagnés d'une pluie d'applaudissements.

- Vous allez adorer, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Le deuxième en partant de la droite est mon ami Stefen, celui dont je vous ai parlé. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais vous présenter à lui à la fin du récital. Votre situation l'intriguera sûrement autant qu'elle m'a intriguée.

- Ma situation ? Répéta-t-il sans en comprendre le sens.

- Je m'entends, votre fascination pour la connaissance et ce malgré votre... Il leva un sourcil et elle secoua la tête. Vous êtes un homme surprenant, même si vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte.

Il la regarda perplexe jusqu'à ce que le premier orateur commence sa lecture. C'est dans un silence religieux qu'il se laissa bercer par les strophes du premier poème.

* * *

Des applaudissements marquèrent la fin de la troisième lecture et également celui de la première relève. Il en profita pour regarder Mme McFloy à la dérobée. Elle était penchée à l'avant de son siège, le regard concerné et la main sur le menton. Ce n'est qu'à cette instant qu'il se rendit compte de son état. Elle était différente... Il avait du mal à imaginer que la douceur des vers pouvaient en être la cause. Non, il l'avait ressenti bien avant leur entrée, mais sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus. Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il que maintenant ? Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il été à ce point égoïste en se focalisant sur sa propre gêne, pour ne pas avoir remarqué la sienne plus tôt ? Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien - comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui - mais se retint.

Le deuxième orateur commença sa lecture d'une voix étonnamment fluette. Au bout du troisième couplet, Mme McFloy se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle ne donna aucunes explications et se leva. Il la regarda partir d'un œil dérouté jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il en penser ? Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à faire ? Non, ça ne le regardait pas. Indépendante comme elle était, elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la lecture. Les minutes défilèrent et il ne la vit toujours pas revenir. Il réfléchit puis se leva à son tour. Il était de toute façon bien trop inquiet pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement le récital. Il se plia en quatre pour sortir le plus inaperçu possible, ce qui n'empêcha tout de même pas quelques chuchotements réprobateurs. Il la chercha dans le hall mais n'y trouva personne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit des pas derrière lui.

- Inspecteur... Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Il se retourna et la vit, une coupe de champagne à la main, sûrement aussi surprise que lui.

- Que faîtes vous donc, vous partez ?

- Non, dit-il en la rejoignant, bien sûr que non. Je voulais m'assurer que...

- Vous assurez de quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Même si l'envie de lui demander si tout allait bien lui brûlait les lèvres, il préféra les garder closes. Elle le regardait d'une étrange manière, comme si elle devenait ses pensées. Bien que son regard restait franc et affirmé, il dégageait un il ne savait quoi de mélancolique.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, se confia-t-elle finalement. Il fait une de ces chaleurs à l'intérieur, c'est épouvantable.

Il acquiesça doucement. Il fit quelques pas vers la grande salle puis se retourna.

- Vous ne comptez pas y retourner ? Elle ne dit rien, et sourit. Il se serait sûrement contenter de cela s'il n'avait pas remarqué ses yeux rougis avant qu'elle ne les baisse au sol. Il réfléchit puis fit demie-tour. Vous avez raison, c'est un véritable four.

- Non, murmura-t-elle, ne faîtes pas ça. Elle sembla hésiter. Le silence entre eux était tel qu'on pouvait très clairement entendre le chant mélodieux des vers à travers la grande porte. Ne vous privez pas de votre soirée à cause de moi, rien ne vous y oblige.

- Je ne me prive de rien du tout à part d'une chaleur insupportable. Néanmoins, si ma présence vous ennui, je comprendrai et me forcerai alors à franchir ces portes.

Elle se mit à sourire, cette fois d'un sourire franc. Elle regarda son verre puis secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de boire seule, il y a un serveur dans le couloir juste à côté, je peux vous chercher une coupe.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit-il poliment, je ne bois pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Par choix ou par...

- Jamais.

Elle acquiesça et ils se sourirent. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'elle. Ils restèrent debout dans le hall plusieurs secondes, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son verre sur un rebord. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis sourit.

- Avez-vous déjà visité le Grand palais, inspecteur ?

- Une fois, dans le cadre d'une enquête, mais je ne suis jamais allé bien loin.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous guider.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de le visiter seul.

- Non, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, vous avez raison.

Il la regarda, ébahi, puis pressa le pas pour la rejoindre.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au premier dans un magnifique couloir aux tapis rouges velours et aux lustres blancs étincelants. La beauté des lieux ne l'émerveilla pas car seule la peur d'être pris sur le fait le hantait.

- Vous êtes sûre que tout cela soit bien correcte, demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Ne craignez rien, nous sommes seuls.

Juste à ces mots, William se crispa lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers eux. Il était prêt à sortir son badge et à inventer une quelconque excuse pour légitimer leur présence, lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme qui les avait placés.

- M. et Mme McFloy, dit-il simplement, tout va comme vous le voulez ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Il leur sourit à tour de rôle puis repartit sans poser de questions. William se décrispa. Ils remontèrent le couloir jusqu'à déboucher sur une salle, dont l'événement célébré à l'intérieur ressemblait, à ne pas s'y méprendre, à un vernissage. Ils y entrèrent et se fondèrent dans la masse avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils n'y restèrent pas plus de dix minutes, le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux peintures exposées et le temps que Mme McFloy finisse une nouvelle coupe. Ils continuèrent leur marche en reprenant le couloir dans le sens inverse.

- C'est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas, dit-elle en regardant le plafond.

- Oui, ces fresques datent du 17ème siècle. Ce sont les répliques exactes de celles que l'on peut trouver dans la chambre d'Angélique de Médicis, dans la villa du mont Pincio.

- Fascinant.

Ils franchirent 5 salles, longèrent encore 3 couloirs puis... William perdit les comptes. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de leur position exacte dans le palais. La compagnie de Mme McFloy devenait de plus en plus étrange. A chaque serveur croisé, elle se servait un verre, sans aucune retenue, si bien qu'il dut finir sa dernière coupe pour éviter qu'elle n'en consomme davantage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une petite porte en métal. Ce fut son côté à la fois anachronique et mystérieux qui les attira vers elle. Mme McFloy s'y approcha et essaya de l'ouvrir; en vain.

- Peut-être devrions-nous nous arrêter là, conseilla-t-il.

- Quelle dommage...

Ils firent marche arrière jusqu'à ce qu'au dernier moment, elle décide de faire demi-tour.

- Mme McFloy, que faîtes-vous ?

Elle serra encore deux ou trois fois la poignée, puis la porte finit par lâcher. En s'ouvrant, une odeur de sol humide s'en échappa. Il voulut la dissuader d'y entrer, mais il comprit en regardant ses yeux vitreux, que c'était peine perdue. Il soupira et la suivit. Quelle surprise de découvrir après plusieurs pas dans l'obscurité qu'ils se trouvaient dans un jardin ! Non, pas vraiment un jardin...

- Les serres du Grand palais, murmura-t-il.

Elles étaient aussi magnifique qu'inattendues. Seule la lumière de la lune, qui passait à travers le haut plafond vitré, les éclairait. La salle était immense, une étendue de terre recouverte de plantes aussi exotiques les unes que les autres. Ils marchèrent le long d'une rivière artificielle puis s'arrêtèrent. Mme McFloy s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il la rejoint et s'assit à côté d'elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne dirent rien. Il contempla la lune le cœur apaisé. Une étrange sensation le saisit, il se sentait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

- C'est magnifique, dit-elle calmement.

- Nous avons dû entrer pas la porte de service.

- Cette nature, à la fois sauvage et maîtrisée... silencieusement retenue dans les murs du palais.

Il acquiesça. Elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle d'elle même et il en fut soulagé. Le bruit de l'eau résonnait au même rythme que le froissement des feuilles. L'espace d'une seconde, leurs mains se frôlèrent et ils se regardèrent confus.

- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle plusieurs secondes après.

- De quoi ?

- De vous avoir amené ici ... Je tenais tellement à vous faire partager ce récital, vous y sembliez si réceptif. Je vous en ai privé en fin de compte. Elle leva les yeux, ils étaient embrumés, pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. Mon mari est souffrant, mon fils sûrement livré à lui même dans sa chambre et angoissé à l'idée de tomber malade s'il en sortait... Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Elle se tourna vers lui. Vous le pensez, j'en suis certaine... Il ne répondit pas. Ce qui est encore pire, c'est que je ne souhaite en aucun cas rentrer chez moi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Si seulement tout pouvait-être simple. L'espace d'une seconde, j'aimerais être à votre place, avoir une vie facile.

- Ma vie n'a rien de facile. Il s'arrêta puis murmura. Elle s'est considérablement compliquée ces derniers temps.

Elle le regarda curieuse.

- A cause de quoi?

- Une personne, qui n'est en rien coupable.

- Une femme ? Il acquiesça. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle secoua la tête. Veuillez m'excuser, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

- Non ce n'est rien. Elle me hante depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vue... Malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais rien espérer d'elle, car en plus de ne rien ressentir pour moi, cette femme appartient à un autre.

Elle se mit caresser l'herbe à ses pieds, le regard concerné.

- Je vois, votre histoire m'attriste. Néanmoins, je pense que si vous aimiez vraiment cette... elle buta sur le mot, comme si quelque chose la gênait - femme, vous devriez le lui faire savoir. Dieu sait ce qui peut arriver, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Alors que si vous ne faîtes rien, vous êtes sûr de ne rien avoir.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est une femme d'une intelligence rare, il est probable qu'elle s'en soit déjà rendu compte...

Ses yeux s'éveillèrent. Elle fronça les sourcils puis le regarda à nouveau.

- En êtes vous certain ? Il ne répondit pas. Peut-être dans ce cas là, a-t-elle simplement peur de... ce qui pourrait advenir si elle vous le faisait à son tour savoir.

- Je lui dirais de ne rien craindre. Car si elle ne tente rien, alors elle ne pourra jamais savoir...

Elle se mit à trembler.

- Que faudrait-il qu'elle fasse pour vous le faire comprendre?

- Être elle même, rien ne me plaît plus chez elle que sa spontanéité.

A ces mots, elle se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent. A partir de ce moment là, le vide complet l'envahit. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, même son corps semblait avoir disparu, à l'exception de sa bouche qui recevait la plus délicate des caresses. Jamais il n'avait reçu de baiser aussi calme et tendre que celui-ci. Elle caressait en même temps son visage, sa peau était d'une douceur inouïe, elle dégageait un parfum qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Lorsque ses facultés motrices lui furent rendues, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, le plus proche possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils accélérèrent leur étreinte. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était étendu sur elle et elle, commençait à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Comme un claquement de doigt, la serre, le palais... tout lui revint. Avait-il perdu la raison ? Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à paniquer. Il sépara leurs lèvres, lui prit les mains et les posa à une distance convenable de son col. Elle le regarda aussi surprise que déçue.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, dit-il finalement en prenant conscience de ce qu'il l'avait encouragé à faire. Il se détestait rien que pour cela. Veuillez m'excuser et oubliez tout cela.

- Pour quoi dîtes-vous ça ? Je croyais...

- C'est de la folie ! Qui plus est, nous ne sommes plus nous même. C'est l'alcool qui agit à notre place...

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareil ? Il n'y a même pas deux minutes... Je ne comprends plus.

- Nous ne répondons plus de nos actes.

- Allez-vous arrêter de vous trouver des excuses ? L'alcool n'y est pour rien et vous le savez. A part vous donner le courage dont vous manquiez cruellement, il n'est en rien la cause !

Il baissa les yeux au sol.

- Vous ne vous rendez plus compte de ce que vous dîtes. Vous regretterez bien assez tôt tout ce qui est arrivé. Vous êtes honnête, Mme McFloy, si nous allons plus loin, vous en serez détruite. Cela vous serait insoutenable.

- Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît au moins m'appeler Julia ! Et comment osez-vous prétendre savoir ce que j'arriverai ou non à tolérer ? Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle. Chaque pas lui brisait le cœur alors que la trace de son baiser chauffait encore ses lèvres. Avant de partir, lui dit-elle, dîtes moi dans les yeux que ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure n'était pas sincère.

- Julia... dit-il tristement, vous savez comme moi que je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère.

Il la vit acquiescer doucement.

- Dans ce cas partez... Puisque comme vous le dîtes si bien, je ne suis pas moi même, je n'aurais pas de mal à vous oublier.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas se retourner. C'était mieux ainsi.


	8. Chapter 8

**- Résidence des McFloy, 23h-**

Julia posa lourdement les clés sur le buffet et retira ses chaussures en deux claquements de jambes. Le chemin du retour avait été assez long et solitaire pour la faire réfléchir et l'humiliation qui avait d'abord était ressentie avait vite été remplacée par un profond un dégoût de soi. Un dégoût général qui ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement à son apparence. Après s'être plusieurs fois frottée les paupières, elle chercha des yeux sa domestique et ne la trouvant pas du premier coup, suivit le bruit d'un froissement de feuille qui la guida jusqu'à la cuisine.

- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, madame. Caroline ferma son livre et l'aida à se déshabiller. Votre mari dormait la dernière fois que je suis montée. Je lui ai fait boire une tisane, il en reste si vous voulez.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Sa toux semble avoir cessé pour la nuit. Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles.

Une fois débarrassée de ses affaires, Julia fit quelques pas vers son sac et prit son porte feuille.

- Encore merci, dit-elle en lui tendant de quoi largement excuser son retard.

- Madame... je ne pourrais accepter.

- Ce n'est pas grand en chose. S'il vous plaît, prenez.

N'ayant ni le courage ni l'envie de se disputer avec elle, Julia la laissa refuser encore une ou deux fois puis déposa l'argent dans sa main.

- Vous me payez déjà suffisamment chaque mois...

- Ce n'est pas un mois comme les autres.

Elles se regardèrent. La confusion et la reconnaissance se mélangèrent dans les yeux de sa domestique qui serra à son tour ses mains.

- Il se fait tard, dit finalement Julia. Je ne veux pas vous retenir davantage.

Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, Caroline se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

- Votre fils..., dit-elle en finissant de mettre son manteau, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois sortir sa chambre.

- Comment, n'a-t-il pas dîné ?

- J'ai déposé un plateau devant sa porte. Il n'y était plus quand je suis repassée, je ne sais pas s'il l'a fini. Julia fronça les sourcils. Vous voyez, je ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur... Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles je ne suis guère utile.

Julia resta quelques secondes la main sur la poignée. Il y avait trop de choses pour lesquelles s'inquiéter et tellement pas assez d'énergie pour le faire. Elle serra ses doigts. Si seulement elle avait le courage de fuir ! Non, il n'y avait nul part où aller. Elle était exactement là où elle devait être.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et se servit un verre. Lorsqu'elle reposa la bouteille, sa tête se mit à la faire souffrir, lui rappelant désagréablement ses excès. L'alcool fut vite remplacée par de l'aspirine qu'elle regarda entièrement se dissoudre. L'explosion du comprimé était une belle métaphore de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa tête, et à défaut de calmer sa migraine, lui donna le peu de courage qui lui manquait pour monter à l'étage.

* * *

Quand elle passa devant la chambre de son fils, elle s'étonna de voir encore de la lumière sous sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Chuchota-t-elle sans avoir pris la peine de toquer.

Il la regarda comme s'il elle revenait d'entre les morts et cacha immédiatement quelque chose sous sa couette.

- Je me couche.

La chambre empestait le renfermé à tel point qu'elle en eut mal au cœur. Comment pouvait-il vivre ainsi ? Elle ramassa les affaires qui traînaient à ses pieds et les posa sur une chaise.

- Chris, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Je croyais qu'il était tard.

- Pas maintenant, demain.

Il haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans son lit. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux être ignorée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'elle le vit ressortir ce qu'il avait caché. Elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard.

Sa tête la fit à nouveau souffrir quand elle entra sous les draps, ainsi que sa peau dont on picotait désagréablement la surface. Elle posa ses mains le long de son corps et se concentra sur ces étranges démangeaisons. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle les ressentait juste aux endroits où elle avait été caressée.

Elle regarda son mari étendu à ses côtés. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de s'être trompée de lit ? Pour retirer cette idée de sa tête et surtout pour effacer le souvenir d'un autre homme sur son corps, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Que faîtes-vous ? Murmura-t-il dès que ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Elle ne répondit pas et embrassa sa nuque. Julia... je ne suis pas en état.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'arrêter, les mains de son mari se posèrent finalement sur les siennes.

- Vous n'avez pas peur, haleta-t-il en intensifiant ses caresses.

- De quoi... ? Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse mais comprit qu'il devait certainement faire référence à son état. Non, chuchota-t-elle, ça m'est égale. Elle le sentit prêt à rétorquer mais l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je vous ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en se recouchant sur le dos, exténué.

Elle fit signe que non. Elle le laissa se contenter de cette réponse et lui tourna le dos. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle retenait silencieusement ses larmes. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Ni avant, ni pendant, et ce n'était pas faute de pas s'y être bien pris. Pire encore, elle n'avait pas cessé de le désirer. Lui et ses caresses qui n'égalaient en rien celles de Peter. Tout était perdu ! Elle avait franchi le seuil de l'adultère avec une facilité déconcertante et elle en payait maintenant le prix.

**- Poste de police n°4, trois jours plus tard -**

Les stores de son bureau était baissés mais dans un autre but que pour se protéger de la chaleur. William était entre deux sommeils et profitait du peu de calme qu'il était en mesure de s'offrir quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Inspecteur ? Il se redressa et vit le Dr Elliott, la main encore hésitante sur la poignée. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, je vous en prie, entrez

Il vit bien à sa façon de s'assoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda William, qui n'était pas d'humeur à tirer les vers du nez de qui que ce soit.

- C'est un peu délicat... je dois quand même vous le demander. Vous comprenez, pour en être certain.

- Je vous écoute, docteur.

- Qui à part moi et l'inspecteur Brackenreid possède les clés de la morgue ?

- Personne.

- Vous n'êtes pas revenu faire un tour, hier soir, après votre visite ? Il fit signe que non. Vous n'avez donc rien pris dans mes placards comme vous avez souvent... même plus que souvent... l'habitude de le faire ? William secoua à nouveau la tête. Le docteur acquiesça et posa une main sur son bureau, l'air grave. Dans ce cas, je me suis fait voler.

- Voler ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- D'un voleur. C'est bien comme ça que vous les appelez, les chapardeurs de biens, les fouineurs sans scrupules !

William soupira. Ce serait plus long que prévu.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'était hier, juste avant d'éteindre les lumières. Je rangeait mes produits, c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. Plus rien, un trou vide dans mon étagère.

- Que vous a-t-on pris ?

- Ils étaient à leur place ce matin ! J'en suis persuadé, je m'en suis même servi pour identifier le contenu stomacal des momies.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mes flacons ! Mon ladanum... disparus !

William acquiesça lentement. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas prendre au pied de la lettre toutes les accusations du Dr Elliot - la moitié, pour ne pas dire toutes, se terminaient en non lieux - mais il fut quand même surpris de la banalité de celle-ci. Le plus simple dans ces cas là était de rentrer dans son jeu.

- A-t-on touché aux cadavres ?

- Non, Dieu soit loué.

- Et il ne manque que ça ?

- Que ça ? C'est déjà bien suffisant !

- J'en toucherai deux mots à l'inspecteur.

- S'il vous plaît, faites le, et vite.

William s'assit au fond de son siège et se frotta les yeux. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire;

- Sans vouloir mettre en doute vos paroles, il n'y aurait pas une chance pour que vous les ayez mal rangés après leur utilisation ?

- Vous pensez que... Expliquez moi dans ce cas comment ils ont pus tous les deux disparaître alors que je m'en suis servi que d'un ?

Comprenant bien que sa posture n'encouragerait pas le docteur à abréger son discours, il se leva et se positionna devant la porte.

- Si vous vous êtes fait volé, c'est que la morgue n'est plus assez sécurisée. Vous pouvez au moins avoir la certitude que cet acte de vandalisme, à défaut de pouvoir être puni, n'aura pas été vain. Je discuterai avec mon supérieur de la meilleure marche à suivre pour renforcer la sécurité.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il d'un air menaçant. Le vol vient de l'intérieur. C'est de l'intérieur que vous devez vous méfiez !

- Dr Elliott...

- Qui à part vous tous savez où je range mes flacons?

C'en était trop pour lui. William baissa les bras. Il ne pouvait pas subir toute la névrose du monde et la paranoïa du Dr Elliott était bien la plus pénible à supporter. Il le laissa partir sans le contredire et se reposa contre son fauteuil, la tête sur le dossier. Il ferma les yeux. Il n' y avait que comme ça qu'il ne s'entendait pas réfléchir.

- Inspecteur, entendit-il quelques minutes après.

- Je vous ai dis que je m'en chargeait!

- Monsieur ? Il ouvrit les yeux. George le regardait confus. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous avons besoin de vous.

Il suivit Crabtree jusqu'à l'accueil où un jeune garçon, d'une anormale pâleur, haussait le ton sur deux officiers.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il aux officiers en essayant d'apaiser leurs tensions.

- Ce monsieur, qui n'a pas voulu donner son nom, voudrait consulter nos archives et ce sans vouloir être dérangé, qu'il a dit !

William se tourna vers lui.

- Vous devez savoir que nos archives ne sont pas ouvertes au public.

- C'est ce que nous nous tuons à lui dire !

Il fit signe aux deux gendarmes de reprendre leur poste et prit le jeune homme à part.

- Quel age avez-vous ?

- Rien ne m'oblige à vous le dire.

- Certes, mais si vous êtes mineur nous sommes tenus d'en informer vos...

- Je suis majeur, d'accord ? Dit-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi.

- Bien. Dans ce cas qu'êtes vous venu chercher ? Il ne répondit pas. William l'empoigna par l'épaule et le fit asseoir. Son petit jeu ne ferait pas long feu avec lui. Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous n'y mettez pas du votre.

- Des réponses, finit-il par dire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on cherche tous ? Il croisa les bras et le regarda de haut en bas. Vous n'avez pas l'air complètement imbécile, moins en tout cas que les deux autres. J'espère ne pas perdre mon temps avec vous. William voulut intervenir mais le jeune homme reprit; Je veux mettre la main sur un dossier médical mais son niveau de confidentialité est trop élevé pour que je puisse le consulter.

- C'est le cas si vous ne faîtes pas partie de la famille. C'est ce qu'on appel le secret...

- Je sais comment ça s'appelle ! Et je fais partie de la famille. Seulement, j'ai besoin d'une autorisation de la police pour que l'hôpital puisse me l'envoyer.

William fronça les sourcils. Ce garçon ne semblait pas bien se rendre compte de la complexité de la situation.

- Et vous comptez l'obtenir dans nos archives ?

- Non, dit-il blasé. Ce que je cherche, c'est la trace que vous en avez vous dans vos dossiers.

- Comme nous vous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, vous ne pouvez pas y avoir accès. Que vous fassiez partie de la famille ou non, je regrette mais ils sont eux aussi confidentiels. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. A moins que vous ayez de quoi prouver votre maturité, je ne peux pas non plus vous signer d'autorisation. Mais j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà.

Il ne réagit pas. William s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonne chance quand le jeune homme le retint par la manche.

- Pouvez-vous en moins me dire dans quels cas une confidentialité pareille est-elle nécessaire ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne...

- S'il vous plaît...

William hésita. Malgré ses grands airs, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il se mit presque à avoir pitié de lui.

- Dès que la présence de la police est nécessaire pour surveiller l'hospitalisation. Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il aurait mieux valu ne rien dire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Pourquoi ne demandez vous pas directement à votre proche ce qui s'est passé ? A vous entendre, c'est une personne qui compte pour vous. Ne préférez-vous pas l'apprendre de sa bouche plutôt que de mener votre propre enquête dans son dos ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. La confusion pouvait se lire sur son visage et toucha à nouveau William. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ? Il haussa les épaules et retourna broyer du noir dans son bureau.


End file.
